Max gets revenge
by truelegit
Summary: Max decides to play a trick on Justin and Alex for getting him sent to summer school. He does a spell that will cause them to have some very.. um.. interesting dreams about each other. Rated M for mucho sexo. JALEX
1. Max gets revenge

Max gets revenge on Justin and Alex for getting him sent to summer school. He does a spell that will cause them to have some very.. um.. interesting dreams about each other. Rated M for mucho sexo. JALEX

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

"Max!" Alex and Justin both screamed the name of their little brother, or little _bother, _simultaneously. They marched one after the other down the spiral staircase toward Max who was sitting on the couch looking confused but not too concerned. Alex was holding her broken jewelry box and Justin had a demolished action-figure box.

"Max, look what you did!" Justin yelled.

"Ever since you got rid of your conscience you've been destroying our things. I've had enough!" Alex was fuming with anger.

Max got off the couch and leaned against the wall casually. "Listen guys, I'd love to sit here and listen to the shrieking, but I've got some tips to steal from the sub shop."

But before Max could walk out the door, both Justin and Alex called for their parents. "Not so fast weasel." Alex pulled a tape recorder out of her pocket. "You're not getting away with it this time."

When their parents came into the room, Alex played the tape for them. "Max, we are so disappointed in you," Theresa said. "This is just unacceptable behavior."

"Max," Jerry said quite seriously, "I'm afraid you've left me no choice. You will be going to summer school at Wiz-Tech. They'll be able to keep you inline until I can figure out a way to get your conscience back. And that means no baseball camp this year."

"But Dad, that's not fair!" Max was furious at his siblings for what they had done. He vowed to get revenge.

The next day Max was in his room where he was supposed to be packing for summer school. Instead he was looking through the book of forbidden spells which he had snuck out of the lair. He flipped through page after page trying to find the most devious spell it had to use on his brother and sister. Then finally he found it…

_Dream Lovers:_

_ Perform this spell on two people and they will have erotic dreams about each other every night until the spell is reversed. The same dream will play in the minds of both people. Most commonly used as a wedding present for the honeymoon…_

Perfect, he thought. Justin and Alex are about to have the creepiest summer they've ever had. And _maybe _I'll reverse the spell when I come home.

That night Max snuck into both of their bedrooms and performed the spell. Then he went to bed, a little distracted from the doom of having to leave for summer school the next morning.

_Alex was sitting on the couch wearing a short button-down shirt dress with her feet tucked up underneath her. She was watching TV alone when Justin plopped down on the couch, grabbed the remote from her hands and changed the channel._

_ "Hey!" Alex yelled and reached out to grab the remote back. Justin pulled it out of her reach and she fell across his lap with her hands on his thigh and her butt sticking up in the air. Before she could pull herself up he grabbed her waist and started to tickle her. She giggle between yelling, "Stop it Justin!" Her body wiggled back and forth and she flipped over onto her back laughing uncontrollably. _

_ Justin continued to tickle her and she tried to escape, but all she could manage was moving her body slightly down the couch so that her ass was now directly on his lap and her legs were waving in the air. She was losing her breath and finally she grabbed his hands and pushed them back. "Please," she gasped for air, trying desperately to stop laughing and look serious. "Justin seriously, stop." _

_ "Okay I'll stop," he said, pausing for a moment to let her catch her breath. "Psych!" He move his hand to her mid-thigh and began squeezing rapidly. This was a spot he used to tickle her when she was little and he knew she was especially ticklish there. What he didn't know was that she was all grown up now, and that this spot gave her a very different reaction now. Something she knew from her dates with Dean. Something she remembered about herself a half a second too late. _

_ Alex barely got out a "Justin, no!" before his hand clamped down on her thigh. As if on command the blood rushed to her core and her legs clamped shut on her brothers fingers. What happened next happened so fast that she couldn't stop it. Her pelvis thrusted upward instinctively and she felt Justin's hand slide a little further up her thighs. She quickly grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand away looking at him terrified of his reaction. _

_He just stared at her in shock for a moment. Then suddenly, without a sound made between them, Alex began to feel something pushing against her ass. She realized his cock was getting hard! She watched him silently as he just peered back into her eye intensely. Both of them waiting for the other to say or do something but they were frozen. _

_After what felt like hours, but was actually mere seconds, Alex took a deep breath and decided to just go for it. She began rocking her hips slowly back and forth. Justin could feel her ass sliding across his hard-on through the thin material of her dress. His skin grew hot with intense desire for his little sister who was laying in his lap. Their eyes stayed locked on each other's as Alex put her hand back on her brother's wrist and pull his hand back to their place between her legs. Only this time, she slid his hand all the way up her skirt._

_Justin gulped a mouthful of air as his fingertips made contact with her panties. He touched them lightly, keeping his eyes on her face, searching for any sign of her wanting him to stop. But he only found lust. He began to move his fingers up and down the soft silky material that covered his sister's most private domain. His heart began to race as he realized he was feeling wetness seep through. He tried to keep a steady motion, but he knew his hand was shaking like a leaf. _

_Alex continued to rock her hips up and down finding a rhythm with Justin's strong but gentle hand. Her breath began to speed up and she sucked her lower lip in to avoid letting out a moan. Justin pressed against her panties a little hard and she bit down on her lip. _

_The way her cheeks flushed and her pouty lips moved made Justin crazy. His cock was pressing against his pants and her ass with a fierceness that had him fearing he would cum right then and there. Then, in an act of desperation, he lifted her head with his free hand and brought her lips to his. They seemed to sigh into each other's mouths at the same time and then immediately began to wrap their tongue around the other's with hunger._

_Justin's instinct became too much for him to control. Hit slid his fingers down over the top of her panties and yanked down to her knees. Alex broke the lock of their kiss to let out a cry of surprise and pleasure. Justin took the opportunity of her open mouth and stuck the tips of his first two fingers into her mouth. As if following an unspoken order Alex sucked on them like they were popsicles on a stick hot summer afternoon. _

_Justin almost forgot himself for a second as he watched his beautiful sister sucking so perfectly on his fingers and the image of her nursing his dick danced in his imagination. Alex thrust her hips again, squeezing her thighs together and he snapped back into the moment. Justin moved his hand back between her legs and relieved her of her wanting. His wet finger slid up the slit of her already soaked pussy and he landed on her clit. He rubbed circles around it and Alex's body lifted up slightly more, as if pulled by a string, and she breathed into his neck, "Justiiin…" _

_God he was good at this. He slid his middle finger into her slick hole slowly and began moving it in and out, curling the tip ever so slightly on ever out stroke. She pressed her face into his neck with her hand holding onto the back of his head for dear life. Her mouth shot open, letting out a deep moan as he entered her with another thick finger. Her teeth scraped along his throat, pulling the skin into a desperate bite. This sent Justin over the edge. _

_He moved out from under her, laying her frantically on the couch. He ripped her panties the rest of the way off, and positioned himself between her legs._

"_I'm sorry Alex," he practically growled in a voice more serious than she'd ever heard from him before. An animalistic quality had taken over his whole being and she was so turned on by it. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his 7 inch thick cock. "I have to have you right now. I can't wait."_

_Before she could agree with him, he pushed her legs further apart and thrust himself into her pussy, filling her with one rough motion. She let out a scream of both pleasure and pain. He crushed his mouth down on hers and she wrapped her legs tightly around him. _

_He paused inside of her for a moment, savoring the feeling of her tight, wet pussy squeezing his cock so intensely. He'd never imagine he could feel anything so amazing. He sucked on her tongue as her lips pressed tighter into his. Then he began to pull back, and her head flew back. "Oh God!" She yelled. He buried his head in her hair as he thrust into her again. His hand moved to her breast, squeezing it purposefully through her dress before ripping open the buttons that held the material together on her chest. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her beautiful full breasts peered out of the torn shirt with perfectly hard nipples that seemed to be begging for him._

_His thrusts began a smoother rhythm as he caressed one of her bare breasts. He seemed fascinated by them, pinch her nipple slightly. This caused her hips to come off of the couch and press into him, allowing his cock deeper access inside of her sweet cunt._

"_God Justin, you feel so fucking good.." Alex moaned as his mouth closed down on the other breast. "Oh yeah. Just like that. Shit! Mmmm.." Her voice squeaked as his began rolling his hips in a circular thrusting motion. His cock was soaked and he could feel her juice dripping down onto his balls. He lifted of her knees and wrapped his cut arm around it, his hand gripping her thigh so tightly she could already feel a finger-shaped bruise forming. _

_He was moving faster now and her hips her thrusting up to meet his pace. She reached both hands behind her head and gripped the arm of the couch, feeling herself getting close to the edge._

"_Fuck Alex, your pussy is too good. I can't hold off, I'm gonna cum!" He looked desperate for her to give him some kind of clue as to what she wanted him to do._

"_Me too! Don't stop, please!" Their bodies were slapping together so quickly. "Shoot in my pussy Justin. I want that hot cum inside of me!" At these words his dick began to explode. Warm spurts of his semen pumped into her and Alex let out a cry that would wake the next city. Her pussy squeezed and pulsed on his cock for almost a solid minute. By the end of it they were both shaking and sweating and gasping for breath. _

_Justin collapsed onto his sister as his dick let out the last few ribbons of cum deep inside of her. He stayed inside of her unable to move and she held onto him and the last few seconds of her ecstasy._

Justin and Alex both woke up in a sweat. Justin sat straight up in his bed, astonished and completely horrified by the dream he'd just had. He was even more horrified to discover that his pajama pants were wet and stick, and his dick was in the process of deflating. Alex woke up just as panicked. She couldn't believe she had just had that dream, or how _intense_ it had been.

"Holy shit," Alex whispered to herself.

"What the fuck?" Justin said quietly.


	2. The next morning

The Next Morning..

Justin pulled on some clean sweat pants and a tank top and went downstairs to the kitchen. He barely recognized the motions he went through preparing his tea. He couldn't stop thinking about his dream. Oh he'd tried. He'd spend almost an hour tossing and turning trying to get back to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes his stomach leapt in panic as he saw the flashes of the dream in his mind. After giving up his attempt at blocking it out, he began trying to convince himself that it wasn't Alex in his dream. It was probably Miranda or something.

Justin gulped a sip of his tea, not anticipating its heat. He sucked in a quick breath and said, "Shit!" A tiny yelp came from behind him as if he had scared a cat with his curse. He spun around and saw Alex standing there looking terrified. Their eyes met for a second and all of the images of his dream came flooding back to him, and her face was never clearer in his mind as when he was looking into the real thing. It had happened. He couldn't deny it. _He'd had a wet dream about his sister!_

"Oh, Justin you scared me," Alex said, pulling her bathrobe a little tighter around her.

"Sorry, uh Alex," Justin muttered. "I just burnt my ton- my mouth." Justin put the cup down and turned around so he didn't have to look at her again.

"Are you okay?" Alex managed to get out. She could feel her face getting red and she was glad that he couldn't see. God this was so _weird!_ Why was she nervous around her brother? She watched him nod, and turn around slowly. But his eyes didn't meet hers. They were fierce and steady on his cup and she was thankful for it. Whatever was bothering Justin, she couldn't do much for him right now. In fact, it took everything she had not to turn around and run out of the room.

_Ugh! Shake it off, _she told herself. _It was just a stupid dream. Just forget about it._ She walked past him to the fridge and opened it, pulling out the orange juice. She reached up to get a glass out of the cabinet and the extension of her body gave him a chill that he wasn't comfortable with. He turned again to face away from her.

"Hey guys!" They both jumped a little as Max entered the kitchen practically bouncing. "Sleep well?" They both just ignored him, too distracted with their own thoughts to acknowledge the pest that was their sibling.

"Um, actually I'm not feeling well. I think I'm gonna go lay back down for a little while," he said quietly, then quickly left the room before she was able to respond.

Max giggled to himself as he fixed a bowl of cereal. Alex rolled her eyes at him. _Weird little kid. _She shrugged it off and decided she needed to get her mind off of things. She called up Harper and planned a packed day of shopping, movies, more shopping, and pizza. By the time she got home at night, the old Alex was back. It was as if she had forgotten all about the dream. That was until she came in that night around 9 and saw her brother alone on the couch reading a book.

He looked up and seemed surprised to see her, but much less tense than this morning. She decided this was stupid. She needed to just get over it. She plopped down on the chair, keeping a safe distance for her own comfort zone.

"How was shopping?" Justin asked.

"Good, got some cute stuff," Alex said motioning to the many bags she was holding.

"Cool," Justin nodded and looked back at his book. She sat there for a minute, not feeling nervous but not really wanting to spark up a conversation. She still a felt a little weirded out.

"Where are mom and dad?" She asked, looking around at the empty house.

"By the time they got Max settled at school they decided they would just have dinner and stay the night."

"Oh.." Alex looked around, and the room seemed to be smaller than she remembered it. "I think I'm gonna go to my room and listen to music or something. See you tomorrow."

"Night." Justin went back to his book. After a long trip to the gym and a nice shower, he had been able to get his mind off of things after Alex left that morning. Her being gone all day helped. He decided it was just a dream and he knew from his many psych classes that he wasn't the first person to have a disturbing dream, and to not read too much into it. These things just happened.

Alex climbed the stairs and turned her stereo on and up. She took a shower, slipped on a t-shirt and shorts and climbed into bed with her sketch pad. She had been practicing hands lately. She zoned out as the music seemed to hypnotize her. She wasn't paying attention to her sketch, and her mind began to wander. Her eyes began to get heavy and images swirled around her head.

_Suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door. She sat up, letting the sketch pad fall to the floor. She must have fallen asleep. "Come in," she called hoarsely._

_Justin entered her room in the dark. His stature was silent and there was a dangerous energy pulsating from him. She couldn't see his face at first. Only his beautiful bare chest and abs were illuminated by the moonlight coming through her window. Slowly he stepped forward so that she could see him. The look in his eyes took her breath away. He was fierce. His expression was wild and animalistic like she'd seen it once before. But this time it was far more intense. There seemed to almost be anger in his face. _

_Her mouth dropped open unintentionally as she watched him move slowly closer to her. Alex froze, unable to move an inch. She realized suddenly that she had been holding her breath and she let out a soft sigh as she looked up to his dark form now standing over. He leaned down and placed both hands on either side of her hips so that his face was close enough to hers so that she could feel his warm breath on her face._

"_Alex.." was all he could manage to say before crashing his lips to hers. Her hands flew to his chest with the intention of pushing him away out of instinct. But as soon as she felt his skin against her fingertips it was like an electric current shot through her body. She seemed to be spinning, or losing consciousness. She was light-headed and her eyes closed as she lost all control over herself. It was as if her mind left her body and she was running on auto pilot. No more thinking._

_She felt her arms lift as he pulled her shirt off. Then his mouth enclosed one of her breasts as his hand pressed firmly against her shoulder, laying her back on the bed. She wanted to make her hands caress him the way he was caressing her, but she couldn't do anything but intensely enjoy every tingle of adrenaline pumping through her blood._

_Suddenly she felt him move away from her and her eyes shot open with fear that he was going to stop. He was standing at the end of the bed, beautiful, his jaw clenched and his crystal eyes peering over her body. She felt possessed by him. Then she gasped as he grabbed her ankles and in one swift jerk he pulled her down the bed and knelt down so that her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands gripped her ass and she could feel his hard cock pressed against her thigh. Every move he made surprised and excited her. Her body shook with anticipation of each touch._

_Justin felt something take over his body and mind. From the moment he entered her room it was as if he had a mission that no other thought could disturb. He gripped her ass and pressed his lips to her throat, sucking in her delicious skin. Then, with the tension building in his body his impulses took over him again and in one fluid motion Justin lifted Alex's ass and pulled off her shorts and panties. _

_His hand groped her inner thighs and his lips followed. He lifted her knees over his shoulders and he could feel her legs squeeze against his neck. He peered at her perfect pink moist pussy. He could smell her heat and whatever control he may have been holding on to vanished. He pressed his mouth into her juicy cunt, breathing her in. He spread his tongue over her folds and slowly stroked up and down on the swollen lips forming her slit. _

_Alex shoved her fingers into her mouth and bit down to avoid screaming, to avoid crying, to avoid exploding? She felt like anything could happen at this point. It was as if her hips were having spasms. They involuntarily pumped up and down, pressing her soaked pussy deeper into the face of her big brother. As his tongue began to part her folds she heard – then felt – Justin's lips sucking her juice like it was dripping out of a sweet ripe peach. _

"_Oh my God…" Alex moaned. Her body was convulsing and her bare feet pressed into his back as he pressed his upper lip into her throbbing clit and his tongue lapped in and out of her opening. _

_Justin felt like he couldn't get close enough to her or deep enough inside of her. He loved the feeling of her thighs squeezing him and he pressed two fingers deep inside her as he sucked her clit and bit down on it. She screamed and grabbed the back of his hair with a tight shaking fist. _

"_Oh Fuck! Justin! Oh Justin! Justin!" Alex desperately pulled her knees to her chest, trying to open herself as much as possible as her brother face fucked her. He pumped his fingers faster in and out of her and lifted his head to look into her eyes. _

"_Alex," he called intensely and she looked down at him._

"_Yeah?" she sighed desperately. It was all she could find the strength for. Her body was quivering everywhere and she felt like she was going to erupt._

"_I want you to cum in my mouth.." He pressed his mouth back to her pussy and she moaned a loud "Yeaaaaah…."_

_His tongue wiggled furiously as his fingers hooked deep inside of her, massaging her g-spot. "Justin!" She moaned his name feeling herself ready to cum. Then suddenly she began to orgasm. But this was like no other orgasm she'd ever had. She could feel the normal pulsations of her muscles beating against his lips, although she'd admit it had never been this intense before. But there was something else. She could feel herself literally gushing liquid from her pussy into his mouth. As the hot liquid squirt out of her, Justin gulped and swallowed as much as he could while clamping his hands around her thighs pulling her closer and tighter to him. "Justin!!!!!" She screamed his name at the top of her lungs._

Justin woke up with a start. Before he had time to remember what he'd just been dreaming his mind was caught by another blood-curdling scream. It was his sister, Alex. She was screaming for him. She sounded like she was in trouble. He jumped out of his bed and ran down the hall, throwing open her door. Just as he entered the room, she sat up with a terrified look on her face.

"Alex!" he yelled. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"What?" Alex looked around confused.

"You were screaming for me!" Justin looked around the room, expecting to see a masked psycho hiding in the corner.

Alex had a swift realization what had just happened, and remembered the dream she'd just had in full detail. Then another realization hit her. Her sheets were soaked. She couldn't let him find out about this. She had to cover this.

"Um, I uh.. heard a noise. Outside. It sounded like somebody was trying to break in. Can you go check?" Alex sounded desperate and her brother bought it as genuine fear.

"Stay here, and don't move. I'll go check it out." Justin left the room and ran downstairs to take a look around the outside of the building and down in the sub shop to make sure there wasn't any trouble. After finding everything all clear, he went back up into the living room and sat down on the couch with a feeling of relief. The fear he'd experienced hearing his baby sister scream like that was something he never wanted to feel again.

He caught his breath for a few minutes on the couch and then suddenly remembered the dream he'd just been having. The cozy brotherly feelings of protection he'd just been having were now being violated with a feeling of disgust. "Not again.." he moaned. He dropped his hands into his head as an intense feeling of shame melted over his body. A frustrated tear fell from the corner of his eye into his palm.

Upstairs, Alex was finishing changing her clothes and her bedding. She picked up a picture she kept on her dresser of her and Justin together. She was rolling her eyes at some stupid macho face he was attempting. She giggled at the memory, and then suddenly was filled with sadness. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she couldn't help but feel like whatever it was, she was going to lose her brother. All she wanted was for this weirdness to go away. She knelt on her floor and began to cry. What a strange night.


	3. Those fingertips

_**I don't own em, I just borrow and play with them… **___

_Alex was walking to school, late as usual. She darted down an alley trying to cut some time off of the trip (meaning she was totally about to use magic). She was dressed in a funky layered top and a torn jean skirt. _

_When she reached the middle of the alley she figured she was safe to perform the spell without anybody seeing. She threw her book bag on the ground and bent over it, searching for her wand. Just then she felt something brush the back of her exposed thigh._

_She gasped and jumped up ready to scream, but a warm thick hand wrapped around her mouth, another one wrapped around her waist. Alex started to hyperventilate through her nose, completely panicked. Then she felt his face press to her ear as he whispered, "Calm down. It's me, it's Justin."_

_Confusion tapped her conscience but it was barely noticeable over the immense feeling of relief. She sighed, and waited for him to let her go. But his hands stayed firmly clasped on her. She reached up to pull his hand away from her mouth and was shocked when he lifted her entire body and moved it into a dark corner of the alley. She tried to scream but it was muffled by his hand. _

"_Alex, stop!" He whispered in a reprimanding, but not threatening tone. For some reason this command made her want to obey him. She stopped struggling as he whispered, "Stay quiet…" she nodded and he took his hand off of her mouth. His body was still pressed against her, and she began to feel strange that he hadn't turned her around yet._

"_Justin, what are you doing?" she whispered, but he didn't answer. He just slid his hands down her arms so slowly yet firmly that it caused her whole body to shiver. His hands closed over her wrists and forced them up to the dirty wall in front of her. She let in a shallow gulp of air. _

_Justin held her wrists in one of his hands against the wall above her head. For a brief second she looked up at their hands and something occurred to her. It didn't hurt at all, in fact he seemed to be using his hand more as a cushion for hers against the hard concrete and for a second he seemed to be lightly massaging her with his fingertips. God, those fingertips…_

_His other hand brushed against her neck as he moved her hair behind her shoulder in a gentle swift stroke. The smell of her perfume intoxicated him and he felt and surge of need rush through his body. "God damn Alex.." he sighed into her ear. His free hand snaked around her waist again and he pulled her body into a tight, possessive grip. He pressed his bulging erection into her back and she moaned._

_Without another word he slid his hand down over her skirt, pressing firmly into her crotch as his fingers gripped the edge of the denim. The tips of his fingers brushed against the silky material of her panties and Justin lost control. As if burnt by a fire, he ripped his hand away from her and furiously opened his pants._

_Alex felt his hand leave her and she thought her knees would buckle. Then she felt him reach up the back of her skirt and pull her panties to the side. Before she could even form a word he was in her. She couldn't believe her brother's thick throbbing cock had entered her once again and she let out a cry of pleasure. Justin's hand released hers and returned to her mouth. Alex's fingers dug into the hard cold wall, desperate for something to grip. Justin pumped his dick in and out of his sister's tight pussy, holding her around the waist with one hand and her mouth with the other. His thrusts practically lifted her off the ground and she was thankful that he was holding onto her._

_Alex opened her mouth and sucked his fingers into her lips. Then her tongue wrapped around the tips and she bit down. Fuck, those fingertips! She let out soft moans of desperate pleasure as she felt his hard skin sliding in and out of her body. It was as if he were made to fit her, to find every inch of ecstasy deep within her and to stimulate it beyond what she could handle. _

"_Alex," she loved when he said her name. He moved the hand that was covering her mouth and with his wet fingertips he found her clit. The circular motion he made caused her legs to tremble and she was sure now that the firm hand around her waist was the only thing keeping her upright._

"_Justin!" It wasn't a moan, it was a plea for mercy._

"_I love you Alex" he whispered into her ear. "You're mine.." She nodded furiously because her mouth couldn't form words. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, yet she seemed to be seeing the brightest colors she'd ever known._

"_Justin…" it was all she could say._

_She began to climax and he pushed his hard cock into her in one solid thrust pausing to respond to her body's grip . He felt her pulsing on his dick and it was like he could feel every molecule in her body. She collapsed into the wall and he steadied her with both hands. His tongue ran up the length of her neck and he felt the last few convulsion in her pussy. _

"_Fuck Justin," she whispered as he began his thrusting again. His motion sped up and she reached back and held the back of his neck for dear life. "I love you too.."_

His hips pounded against her fast and faster. "Mmm.." she moaned. His breathing got heavier and his grip around her got tighter. 

_He pressed his mouth against her ear and whispered, "Do you want my cum Alex?" She nodded again, holding onto him with all her strength. "I want you to go to school with my cum in your pussy," he growled. She whimpered. "You want it?" _

"_Uh huh!" she squeaked._

"_You're going to feel me in you all day.. when those other boys look at you, all you will be able to think about is my sperm dripping out of that pussy. That pussy is mine. You're mine. Understand?" His thrusts were verging on violent now._

"_Yes!" she screamed desperately. "I'm yours Justin." With those words he emptied himself into her, his roar echoing down the alley._

Justin woke up, mid orgasm this time. He watched in a astonishment as his dick pulsed out the last few drops of cum before falling back in exhaustion. His sheet were soaked with sweat and he pulled off his t-shirt, throwing it angrily at the wall. "Damn it!" He said in frustration. He pounded his fists again his forehead. It had been three weeks and every night these dreams about Alex continued. He felt like a monster! How could he be having these dreams about his own sister? But what began to disturb him more was how ruthless the dreams were becoming. God, who was he?

He was beginning to withdraw, plagued with shame. He spent most of his time going through spell books in his room, searching for something that could affect his dreaming. His attitude toward Alex had become cold. He couldn't handle being in the same room with her anymore. Every time he saw her, images from his dreams would flood his brain, and then waves of crippling guilt would follow.

Alex spent more and more time out of the house. She'd hang with Harper sometimes, and sometimes she would go on dates with Dean. But she couldn't seem to get Justin off her mind. It wasn't just that she was freaked out by the dreams anymore. She was had been allowing herself more and more to think about them. She felt so possessed by them these days. The memory of being under his power in her dreams was something she couldn't shake off when she woke up. And the fact that he'd suddenly turned into this moody serious guy made it harder and harder to remember the dorky innocent brother she seemed to have left somewhere back at the beginning of the summer. She couldn't look at him anymore. Nothing had ever had such a hold over her, and what made it worst was the one person she would normally talk to about a problem like this was the one person she couldn't face. She needed him so badly right now. She needed her brother to make this alright.

_**Thanks so much for your reviews guys! This is my first FF, I've wanted to do one for so long and now I'm hooked. So much coming up in this story, so stick with me. Next chapter coming soon, and guess who's coming home for a weekend visit??**_


	4. I'm sorry

**I love you people. Like I'm literally in love with you! **** Your reviews are so awesome. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, a little less dream (sorry) and a little more plot movement in this one.**

Justin woke up with a hard dick. He'd been sleeping naked these days because it seemed like a waste to change pajamas, sometimes multiple times in the night. He was starting to really think there was something wrong with him. He didn't even have this many wet dreams when he was first hitting puberty. It didn't make sense. He'd had plenty of sex dreams before, but they didn't push him to the edge like these were. Those other dreams weren't anywhere _near_ as intense, or realistic.

The last thing he remembered was Alex sucking on his dick. The feeling of her warm wet mouth bobbing up and down, her mass of wavy hair tickling his thighs, her soft moans – it was all too much. He looked down at his erection with furry. He kicked his covers off, grabbed his bathrobe and headed to the shower.

He turned the water on cold and stepped in, shrieking at the feeling of the icy water on his naked body. After a few minutes of pain, he looked down only to see his cock sneering defiantly back up at him. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned the temperature of the water up and it began to get warmer. Steam filled the shower and Justin layed his head against the wall. He beat his fist against the tile once, desperate for the thoughts going through his mind to disappear. Defeated, he closed his eyes and, despite hating himself for it, he lowered his left hand to his cock.

Alex woke up in the middle of the night. She'd been having another dream. Although she was getting used to them, she was beginning to wonder if something strange was going on.

She tossed around for a little while trying to get back to sleep, at one point she even turned her iPod on and stuck the headphones in her ears. Anything to distract her from this restless feeling. Frustrated, she kicked her covers off and headed to the bathroom. The music pounding in her ear kept her from hearing that the shower was on. She saw the door was cracked and walked in.

She was shocked to see the hazy shape of her brother's naked body through the glass door of the shower. She gasped and pulled the headphone out of her ears. She turned to leave but then stopped when she heard him let out a moan. _Oh my God, _she thought. _Is this another dream? _

She stepped outside of door into the hallway. She looked around trying to determine if she were dreaming. She pinched herself. It hurt. _Did that prove it? _She was confused and still half asleep, trying to decide what to do. Then she heard him again. Her curiosity got the better of her and she peeked back into the bathroom.

The shower was filled with steam, but she could make out his arm motion clearly enough to know he was jerking off. She seemed hypnotized by watching this private moment of her brother. She knew now that she wasn't dreaming. This was too real. Yet she couldn't make herself stop watching. It was as if she were in a trance, and his power over her had returned. She refused to acknowledge the tension growing between her legs.

Suddenly his breath got faster and his hand started to pump harder. Her eyes bulged as she saw him lean forward a little and let out a groan of exertion. She knew he was cumming. Then the realization that he might turn around at any moment hit her. She began backing quietly back out the door when she heard his voice again. "Alex!" She gasped. _Shit! He caught me. _She looked up, expecting to see his furious face. But he was still facing the wall.

"Oh fuck, Alex!" He was _moaning _her name. Alex froze at the sight of him emptying his cock while saying her name. She was shocked. She didn't know what to think.. The water turned off, snapping Alex back into reality. She turned and ran out of the door slamming it behind her then leaning against it. Her head was spinning.

Justin turned his head just soon enough to see a black ponytail fly out of the bathroom and the door slam. "Oh my God," he said out loud. His heart dropped into his stomach, and panic flooded his veins. He opened the glass door and pulled a towel around him. "Alex!" he yelled after her. He opened the bathroom door and she fell into his hard wet chest.

Alex jumped and turned to face her brother who looked like he was about to cry. Her heart was pounding and she suddenly had the urge to reach out to him, but instead she ran into her room, mortified.

Justin ran his hand over his face. _What am I going to do? Oh my God, she thinks I'm sick. I am sick! What the fuck am I going to do? _He went to his room and got dressed, trying desperately to think of what to say to her. His worry over his little sister outweighed his embarrassment. He had to see her and try to explain, somehow, even if it was to tell her that he would leave that night, and she'd never have to see him again.

Alex sat on her bed, stunned and speechless. She had her back to her door, staring out the window into the night. Then she heard her door open, and knew it was him.

"Alex.." he whispered, his body shaking with fear. She didn't move, just faced the window like a stone statue. He moved a little closer to her, but saw her body tense and he stopped. He was so disgusted with himself. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her. He needed to just say what he'd come to say and leave, forever.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I didn't want you to see that. Hell.. I didn't want that to have happened."

"Why, Justin?" She whispered and he could tell by her voice that she was crying. This broke his heart and a tear fell down his cheek.

"I don't know what's happened to me lately. I've been having.. Something's happening to me, and I can't explain it. I know I'm a horrible person, but I don't mean to be.. I don't know if you can believe that." He was staring into the carpet, completely at a loss for what to say.

"It just," he continued slowly. "It's these d.. dreams. About us.."

"What?" Alex stood up and looked at him. Her face was furious. Justin crawled inside of himself a little more, and looked away from her. "So it was you?" she practically screamed at him. "You've been doing this to me all this time?" He looked up at her, confused. He wasn't sure if he still knew what she was talking about. "Did you think it was funny, Justin?" He tried to say no but she cut him off. "Do you know how much agony I've been in.. for weeks!"

That really confused him. "What? Alex, what are you talking about?"

"The dreams! You just said.. So what did you do? Put a spell on me?"

"No! Alex, what? I.. I didn't do anything to you, I swear!" but it felt like a lie. He felt like he'd been violating her in his dreams for a month now. But she couldn't know that, could she?

"You said dreams! You know about the dreams!" she was hysterical and tears poured down her face. He wanted to hold her, comfort her. But he didn't dare touch her right now.

"Yeah.. but wait _you_ know about the dreams?" _Oh God.._

"Of course, what did you think I would forget them when I woke up? Guess you forgot that little part of the spell." She turned around to face the window, crossing her arms in front of her. _How could he do this to me? Did he hate me or something?_

"Alex, I really don't know what you're talking about. I was talking about _my _dreams. I didn't put a spell on you, I swear to _God_." The desperation in his voice made her turn around and face him again. Now she was the one who was confused.

"What?"

Justin sighed and sat down on the bench at the end of her bed. She moved back from him slightly, and he wanted to punch the wall. _I scare her, I am a monster. _Justin put his hands to his face and pulled them together as if he were saying a prayer. He couldn't look at her.

"I don't know why.. but for a while now, I've been having.. I've been having dreams about you.. uh, about us." She gasped and he took it as horror. He looked into her eyes and found that he was right. She was frozen with her jaw hanging open. "I'm sorry, Alex." Tears were pouring down his face now. "I've tried everything to make them stop, but I can't! They, they're so explicit, and… _graphic, _and I.." He stopped talking and dropped his face back into his hands.

Just then he practically jumped out of his seat when he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder. "Justin.." she whispered. "Promise me you didn't do this."

He looked up into her eyes and she knew he wouldn't lie to her. "I swear Alex. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'd never hurt you. I'll, I'll leave tonight. I'll go away somewhere. I'll do anything.." He broke down into full desperate sobs.

Alex knelt down and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, rocking him like a baby. She couldn't believe this was all happening. "Justin, I…" Her voice shook and she wasn't sure if she could get the words out.

Justin looked up at her. He should push her away. He wasn't sure if he was in danger of losing control around her like in his dreams, but he couldn't bring himself to break their touch. Her skin felt so good on his. It was nothing like the dreams. It brought him a calming feeling, like being home. "You don't have to say anything, Alex."

Her body shivered when he said her name. "Justin, I do." She stood up slowly letting him go, and looked down at him. His eyes were so full of concern, and pain. She'd do anything to take it away. "I've been having dreams too." Her voice was so low when she said it she didn't know if he could hear her, she hoped she wouldn't have to say it again.

Justin stood up and walked to her with a look of intensity on his face. "You have?" His voice squeaked and she nodding.

"Yeah, and they're.. well they're just like you said. I don't know why it's happening, Justin." She fell into his chest crying and he pulled his arms around her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She'd been dreaming about him too? But why? He wasn't sure she fully understood what he meant by explicit. Surely her dreams were nothing like his, he hoped.

"Alex, when did they start?"

"I don't know," she sniffed into his shirt. "After school got out. Maybe like a month ago. But it has been every single night." His arms dropped from around her and she looked up at him.

"Alex, I.. I have to ask you something, but you don't have to answer it if you don't want to okay?" She nodded and he sat back down, putting some space between them. "Do you.. remember the first dream?" He saw her nod out of the corner of his eye, but didn't look at her. "Was… was it on the couch?" She gasped and he looked up at her with his jaw clenched. He realized she had been dreaming the same dreams as him. And that's when he knew it… this was magic. "Come with me, Alex." He grabbed her wrist and headed to the lair. When they got there he grabbed the book of forbidden spells and flipped it open.

"Justin, what are you doing?" Alex was confused, but a little relieved to have left the crying and awkward conversation. Even though she didn't know what was going on, this felt more like the real Justin, like old times. She watched as he found the page he'd been looking for.

"The Dream Lovers spell. This has to have been it. Somebody must have put this spell on us. Alex, are you sure you didn't mess up – "

"I didn't do this, Justin!" Now it really felt like old times.

"Sorry," he whispered as he went back to reading the spell.

"It says that the two people who the spell was cast on will keep having the dreams until the reverse spell is done."

"There's a reverse spell?" she squeaked excitedly.

"Well…" he sighed, fingering a torn piece of paper. "There was. Somebody ripped it out."

"But who would do this to us?"

Just then, the door to the lair flew open and they both jumped. Justin slammed the book shut and hid it behind him. They looked up to see their dad eyeing them suspiciously.

"Uh, just wanted to let you guys know Max is coming home this weekend for a visit."

"Okay dad," they both said together.

"You guys aren't up to any trouble right?"

"No," they both said again.

Jerry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I don't have time for this. I have to finish preparing the house for Max's visit. We still haven't found his conscience so anything you guys don't want destroyed, you better hide."

With that he left and Justin and Alex looked at each other in horror. Then once again in unison said, "Max!"

**Sorry for the lack of steaminess, but I really like this chapter. My goal has been to make the awake Justin and Alex as in character as possible, and well.. you know all about dream Jalex by now. LOL They're the kinky freaks. Anyway, I promise lots of sexy time in the next chapter. **

**P.S. I totally skipped class this morning to finish this chapter. Not good. But next week is the last week of the semester and then I'll have lots of free time over winter break. Can't wait to take this further. **


	5. It's the return of the Max

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. LOTS of exciting stuff still to come. **** Your reviews are like crack to me so please give me a hit!**

Justin sat on the couch in the lair. Alex sat in her father's chair. "Justin?" she whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," he sighed. It was true, he had no idea what they were supposed to do now. "Coffee?" he attempted the comment as a joke but it came out in a bitter tone.

"We can't just not sleep." Alex rubbed her forehead, frustrated. "I think we're going to just have to live with it until this weekend when Max gets here. Then after we pound the shit out of him, make him reverse the spell."

Justin nodded. "I'm gonna kill that little motherfucker. I can't believe he would do something so.. so.. cruel."

Alex had never seen her brother so angry. She blushed as an image of dream Justin, in all his powerful dominance, flashed in her mind. She was surprised that she wasn't more bothered by the idea of having to keep dreaming about him. Although she thought it was going to be weird now that she knew they were both having them.

"Alex?" Justin's voice cracked and she turned to him. He looked awful. He really seemed disturbed by this. Not that she wasn't, of course, _I guess.. _But Justin looked like he was falling apart. He was hold his left arm with his right hand, squeezing and rubbing it like it was in pain. But she knew it was _him, _he was in pain. "I'm so… sorry." He shook his head and a tear dropped out of his beautiful crystal eye.

Alex crossed the room and sat next to him on the couch. "Oh Justin, it's okay. Really, this isn't that big of a deal. They are just dreams. Nobody got hurt." She put her arm around his shoulder to comfort him, but he shuddered at her touch and stood up.

"How can you say that? After the horrible, evil, violent things I've done to – "

"Justin you _didn't _do them, and what do you mean horrible, evil, and violent? You didn't beat me up or anything." She stood up and moved closer to him, desperate for him to calm down.

Justin huffed at her in disgust. "Are you kidding me? The way that I… It was like I was an animal with no control, no respect for how you felt, it was practically like I – "

"Justin don't!" she stopped him firmly. "Don't even go there." He turned away from her and she knew that he was being affected by these dreams in a way that she couldn't handle. She couldn't have him thinking of himself like that, especially when that wasn't how she saw it, _at all._ She sighed and moved closer to him. She reached out a hand to touch his back and then stopped herself. Instead, she walked around to face him and placed her hands on his arms. "That wasn't what happened. Okay? You were only on one side of those dreams. You don't know how they made me feel."

He looked away from her eyes, ashamed. "I can only imagine."

She lowered her hands and now it was Alex who turned away. "Believe me… you can't." She cleared her throat and sat down. _I can't believe I'm about to say this. _ But she knew that her brother was hurting, and she had to make it stop. "I mean, after I woke up, sure I was pretty weirded out. But during the dreams I… I couldn't get enough." She paused and his silence told her she'd better keep going. She stared at a little ceramic cat that sat on the coffee table and imagined she was talking to it, instead of her brother. "The… control you had over me, it was hypnotic. It was like you had become a drug that I was addicted to. Like I would do anything for you." Alex was practically whispering now. She couldn't bring herself to say any more.

Justin sighed, he wasn't sure if he believed her, but the shock of hearing these words from her mouth was flooding his brain. His heart seemed to be beating faster. After a few more seconds he sat back down next to his sister. "You know, I have to say.. no matter how terrible this all is, it's kinda nice to not be in it alone anymore."

Alex smiled, "I know what you mean. I'm no good when I don't have my big brother to talk to. I've been so lonely without you." She leaned her head on his should and he wrapped his hand around hers.

They didn't talk about it for the rest of the day. Then that night they both stayed up watching movies for as long as they could. Without saying it out loud, they both knew they were trying to delay sleep, and delay the dreams that would no doubt come again. Around 3 a.m. Justin saw Alex starting to nod off. _She can't stay up anymore, and she'd want her privacy. _ He shut off the T.V. quietly and then lifted Alex into his arms.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, trying desperately to keep her eyes open and failing miserably. Justin tucked her carefully into bed and then, for a second, watched her breathing. _God she's beautiful… _He would get back to hating himself tomorrow, but for tonight he was glad to have his sister back. And he loved her.

"_Take your clothes off." Justin sat in a chair in the corner of his bedroom. Alex stood across from him near the bed. She was wearing a button-down black silk shirt and tight leather pants. Her long black hair flowed down her back. Justin watched as his little sister obeyed him and began to undress. His eyes followed her hands as they unbuttoned the shirt and let it fall behind her. She was wearing a light silvery sheer bra that slightly exposed her nipples through the pattern on the material. His cock twitched and she blushed. _

_Next, she moved her hands to her pants and unzipped them. Alex kept her eyes on her brother as she bent over to lower them to the floor. His breath caught in his chest as he eyed the matching sheer panties she was wearing. She stood in front of him for a moment in her underwear, her hand resting lightly on her stomach. Justin licked his bottom lip and it made her quiver. She pushed her hair back behind her shoulders and then unhooked her bra. Alex blushed again when Justin's eyes lit up as the delicate material fell to the floor. Her nipples hardened as a chill ran down her back. She felt so exposed to be standing there in front of him like that and his stare was so intense. _

_Justin nodded his head once, and lowered his eyes to her panties. She pulled them past her hips and let them drop to the floor. She felt nervous, but also excited. Her body trembled a little and she tried to steady herself. But then he stood up. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of loose pants that hung low on his hips, exposing the edge of his pubic hair. _

_His eyes scanned her body as he moved closer to her. She could feel the heat of his body on hers, but he didn't touch her. He just walked around her, watching her silently. He seemed to be possessing her with his stare. She felt as if she were on display, but she didn't want to cover up._

_Then Justin sat on the bed, still watching her. "Touch yourself," he commanded. Alex gasped a little at his words and turned to face him. She wasn't sure what to do so she moved her right hand to her hair, stroking in softly, nervously. Then she lifted the left hand and placed it gently back on her stomach._

_Justin leaned back on the bed a little, watching his sister, memorizing her every move. Her right hand moved to the side of her neck and her fingertips traced down to her collarbone. She paused for a moment before then lowering it to her chest. Her eyes closed and her hand grasped one of her full breasts, squeezing it the way she wanted him to. Justin groaned a little and Alex felt herself getting wet. She brought her other hand up to the other breast and continued caressing herself, teasing her nipples with her thumbs. _

_She opened her eyes to look at her brother and noticed he was rubbing his large erection through the material of his pants. Alex licked her lips and then lifted her finger to her mouth and sucked on it. Justin's mouth dropped open as she then ran her other hand down her stomach and then lower. She began to message her pussy lips gently as her watched her. A soft moan escaped from her lips as her fingers entered into her wet hole. Justin's muscular chest heaved as he watched her move her other hand back to her breast. _

_Alex pumped her hole with her own fingers as her brother watched, massaging his own cock in front of her. Then he pulled his cock out of his pants and pulled them all the way off. She watched as he gently stroked it for her. Her breathing quickened as she stared at him and she could feel pussy dripping. Just then an urge came over her and she pulled her fingers out of her cunt and shoved them hungrily into her mouth. _

_Justin's nostrils flared and in one swift movement he stood up and grabbed her by the wrist. She gasped in shock as he pulled her against his body, pressing his erection into her. "Fuck, you make me crazy Alex," he desperately whispered in her ear before biting her lobe. Alex moaned and then he wrapped his other hand around her body and practically threw her onto the bed. _

_Alex looked up at him through a mess of hair that had flown into her face. She rolled onto her back and spread her legs, moving her hand back to her pussy. The look in his eyes scared her a little. He seemed almost angry. But she couldn't resist the temptation of seeing what would happen if she pushed him a little more. "Fuck me Justin," she whispered. He seemed shocked by this statement coming from her mouth. He slowly crawled on the bed, hovering over her and she began to rub her pussy faster. "Fuck me! Please!" she cried louder. _

_With that, he grabbed both of her thighs and yanked them up together against her chest. She held onto them and watched as he grasped his throbbing cock in his hand. What he did next almost made her lose her mind. He rubbed the tip of his dick up and down on her wet slit roughly, but without entering her. She tried to buck her hips up to him but he used his other hand to hold her down._

"_You want my cock, Alex?" He said roughly as he teased her from her clit to her asshole. The head of his dick glided over her skin, growing wetter and wetter from the juice dripping out of her cunt. _

"_Oh my God!" she moaned._

"_If you want it, tell me!" he commanded._

"_I want it! I want your cock in me Justin, please! I need it! Now!"_

_He plunged into her and she screamed with pleasure. Justin began to sweat as he pounded into her as hard as he could. The muscles in his arms bulged as he pushed her legs over her head. Alex held onto his biceps trying not to pass out._

"_You like that?" he said. "You like getting fucked by my hard cock, don't you?" Every thrust sent her closer to the edge, and his words seemed to vibrate against her and make her forget how to breathe._

"_Yes Justin! Fuck me, harder.. please!" Alex began to moan louder and faster. She wanted him to hurt her, she didn't know why, but the more he abused her pussy more alive she felt._

_Her voice was starting to rasp. "Oh God!" She held onto him as her pussy squeezed down on his cock and started to flood the sheets. Justin sped up his movement and began what sounded like a growl from deep within him. Alex hit her climax just as Justin began to pump load after load of hot cum deep into her pussy. He fell on her and she wrapped her legs and arms around him as they rocked their hips back and forth in a rhythm with each other, enjoying feeling the hot mixture of fluid they had created between their groins. Justin kissed her then and she knew she was completely in love._

The next morning Alex entered the kitchen to see her brother sitting at the counter with his head in his hands. It broke her heart to see him upset. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso, laying her head against his back. "It's okay," she whispered. His hand moved to hers and he squeezed it gently. She let go of him after a minute and then kissed him on the cheek before moving into the kitchen. "Want some eggs? I was gonna make some."

He smiled at her and she smiled back comfortingly. "Sure," he said.

Max came home a few days later. Justin and Alex had an ambush planned for after dinner in the lair. Until then everyone acted normal. Max charmed his parents with stories from Wiz-Tech and Justin and Alex attempted to stay civil at the dinner table.

Finally, Jerry and Theresa went upstairs to bed, mumbling about how improved Max's behavior was. As soon as they were out of sight, Alex and Justin grabbed Max, and dragged him into the lair. They dropped him onto the couch and he sneered up at them. "Nice to see you too, guys."

Alex moved to lecture him and Justin grabbed her arm pulling her back. She turned to him to protest but the look of fire in his eyes silenced her. It was something she'd never seen outside of her dreams, and it truly scared her this time. Justin pushed past her and grabbed his little brother by the collar, putting his face right up to his.

"Do the reverse spell you little shit," he spat at his brother.

Max just giggled, unphased by the remark. "What's wrong bro? You look like you haven't been sleeping too well. Bad dreams?"

Justin pulled back a fist and Alex jumped forward to stop him but before either of them had time to reach their goal they were both thrown across the room. Magical cuffs locked their arms against the wall above their heads and Max stood in front of them. The cold ruthless look in his eyes told them that their sweet little brother was gone, maybe forever. Justin and Alex looked at each other, confused and terrified.

Max moved closer to them both said in a low evil tone, "That's right guys. Summer school has been very useful. Learned quite a few new… tricks." Then he got as close to Justin's face as he was moments ago. "So don't fuck with me."

**Review me! Review me! I need it, I want it! Ohhh yes… lol**


	6. Brotherly hate

**Short chapter. I am writing a paper and needed a break, so this was what I did to distract myself from the theories of Emile Durkheim. Oy. The rest of what I planned for this chapter is too detailed to write right now so I figured I'd put that into a chapter on its own. **** Hope you enjoy. **

**FYI, this is the point where the cannon of magic in this world might be off. It isn't like they are too specific with things so I'm improvising. Just go with it ;)**

Justin yanked his hands against the metal cuffs, trying desperately to get them around Max's neck. Alex just stared in astonishment. This didn't make sense. How did Max get so powerful? _And evil? _Max stood back from them smirking with pride. He rolled his wand between his palms and smiled.

"So I take it you've been enjoying your summer so far." He laughed maniacally. "Well let me fill you in on what I've been doing at summer school… thanks to you two."

Justin watched as Max sat on the arm of the chair, wracking his brain for a way out of this. He mentally went over all of the spells he knew in his head. A beam of light shot out of his hand at his brother, but Max waved his hand and the spell deflected and hit Alex in the face, leaving a scrape across her cheek. Justin gasped in horror as Alex winced. Max held out his hand and a small green ball of light appeared in his palm.

"What's wrong with you Max?" Justin was beyond being pissed. Now he was concerned. This wasn't his brother. And he started to think they might be in real danger.

"It's power, Justin. More power than you two combined. A little present from my new friend Ronald. We've been hanging out a lot this summer, and he's taught me quite a bit." Max raised an eyebrow and flicked his hand toward the door to the lair. It slammed shut and began to glow green. "Sound barrier." He smiled and then waved his wand at the ceramic cat on the table and it came to life. Justin and Alex watched, confused and terrified. Then Max whispered something and the cat began to shriek convulse in clear pain.

Alex closed her eyes and turned her head away. Justin's jaw dropped. "Max!" he yelled in horror. "What are you doing?!"

"Just a little warning." Max flicked his wand again and the cat disintegrated before their eyes. Then he stood up and walked back toward his siblings slowly. The sneer from his face left and he was cold. He spoke to Justin. "Now, I'm going to be back in two weeks for another visit. You have until then to convince mom and dad to let me come home. Then things are going to change around here." Max shifted eyes purposefully to his sister. He moved closer to her.

"So Justin," he was still staring into Alex's eyes. "You're pretty fucked up over these dreams huh? She must really be…" he licked his lips and moved closer to her, "good."

"Fuck you!" Alex shouted in his face.

Max just smiled. "Hmm…" He touched her inner thigh with the tip of his wand and rubbed it up and down slowly, grazing the edge of her miniskirt, "Don't tempt me." Justin growled and his entire body lifted off the wall trying to jump at Max but the cuffs caught him. Max laughed at him and then placed his hand around her throat and put his lips against her ear. "Wow Alex, you really got a hold on him don't you?"

Alex closed her eyes and cringed away from her little brother as a tear fell down her eye. "I'm going to kill you!" Justin roared. His biceps bulged as he pulled as hard as he could to free himself. But it was no use. The sharp metal cut into his wrists but he didn't feel the pain. He exploding with rage.

"Oh?" Max tightened his grip around Alex's neck and she gagged. Justin gasped in horror. Then Max loosened his grip and his hand slid down her body, groping her breast and then moving to her stomach. He pushed her back roughly against the wall as if reprimanding a dog. Alex felt as if she might be sick. She looked at Justin with tears pouring down her eyes. Max moved back to Justin, making sure to keep out of kicking distance. "Now listen to me, because I'm only going to say this once." Justin sneered at him but stayed silence. "I'm the boss. _You_ do what _I _say. Believe me Justin, you don't want to see what I'm capable of. So like I said… Don't fuck with me."

Justin knew that he couldn't allow his anger to put Alex in danger. He clenched his jaw and nodded. "Now, we gonna behave?" Justin twitched his head to acknowledge the order. Max waved his hand and the cuffs disappeared. Alex's knees buckled under her but Justin caught her before she hit the ground. She rubbed her wrists and Justin put his arm protectively around her, keeping an eye on Max.

"Let's go," Justin whispered to her threw his jaw. He began to lead her toward the door but she pulled away from him, staring at Max with pain in her eyes. She moved toward him and Justin grabbed her arm to stop her but she shook it off. Max smiled and disgustingly licked his lips as she approached. Then, without say a word, she smacked him across the face. Max shook hair out of his eyes and smirked. Justin pulled her by the arms and she followed him out of the lair.

**Sorry for all the Max fans out there, but I had to make him evil for now. Believe me it will all be worth it in the end.**

**Thanks again for all the wicked reviews!**


	7. Almost

**Chapter note: Some of you guys are having a problem with this Max stuff and some really like it. Hopefully this chapter will help you guys better understand why I took that route. However, I must say again that anything outside of cannon, just go with. It's just easier that way. **

**So heads up for this chapter – the whole thing about the conscience having a time limit on being reconnected to Max, I'm acting like there isn't one. Sorry if it's a pain, but Max isn't the focus here, I'm just trying move Jalex to where they need to be. ;) LOVING the reviews. You guys are really amazing.**

Alex followed her older brother into his room. Justin locked the door behind them and cast a silencing spell on his door. Alex sat on his bed as he crossed the room and stand facing his trophy case with his hands on his hips and his head down, shaking. His whole body was shaking. Alex brought her knees to her chest, and sighed. Several seconds of silence pass and then just as Alex was about to speak, a shrieking shattering of glass exploded behind her. She jumped off the bed and spun around to see Justin holding a bloody fist in the opposite hand. The glass door of the trophy case was now in a million pieces on the floor.

After a moment of shock passed, Alex ran to Justin and grabbed his arm. "Oh my God! What did you do?" She examined the wound closely. Justin peered down at her, the worry on his sisters face calmed him a little. He took a deep breath and with his clean hand he pushed the hair away from her face and his thumb brushed the skin on her cheek under the scrape she had acquired in the lair. Her eyes looked up into his and began to water. Justin pulled her into his chest and pressed his face into her hair. They held each other for a moment and then Justin kissed her.. on the forehead.

After Justin had repaired the broken glass with magic and Alex finished bandaging his hand they sat on his bed. "We have to do something Justin." Alex was serious. "He's not himself. It's not even about the dreams anymore. We are losing our little brother!"

Justin nodded. His anger was subsiding now and he knew she was right. If they didn't do something, Max was going to lose himself in whatever this new person was. "We have to find his conscience." Justin declared.

That stayed up late that night in Justin's room trying to come up with a plan. They decided that when their parents left to take Max back to school, they would leave. Justin was going to place the agreement spell on their parents and tell them that he was going to take Alex on a trip around New England to look at colleges. They weren't sure if it was going to work, because even for magic, that was a lot to crap to buy. Alex – college? But they decided that they would leave no matter what. This was too important, and they couldn't waste much more time.

Around 2 a.m. Alex left to go back to her room. She was so tired from the night's events that she stumbled a few times undressing herself. She slipped on a small v-neck t-shirt. She'd had it forever and it was falling apart, but it was comfortable. Then, wearing just the shirt and her panties, Alex crawled into bed and fell fast asleep, exhaustion sweeping her mind clear of any anticipation over the dreams that were sure to come.

Justin undressed and slipped under his covers. He went over the plan in his head again and decided he would make sure they were out of the house all day tomorrow to avoid their brother while he was still home. He told himself that he could fix this, he would fix this, and then everything would be back to normal. He sighed and closed his eyes.

_Justin sat in the living room reading the newspaper when something caught his eye. He looked up to see his sister walking slowly down the spiral staircase. She was wearing a black trench coat that came down to her mid-thighs, sunglasses, and black spiked pumps. Her hair fell in loose curls from the top of her head and bounced as she walked._

_He raised his eyebrow as she passed him, but she didn't acknowledge that he was even in the room. He thought he saw the corner of her red lipstick-stained lips curl up on one side but he couldn't be sure. Alex crossed the room slowly opposite him and he saw one of her hands lift out from its pocket and drop something shiny on the sofa, before she opened the door and disappeared behind it. _

_Justin picked up the object and saw that it was a key. He grabbed his jacket and left the apartment to go after her. He caught up with her around the corner from their building but decided to keep his distance and just followed. His eyes stayed glued on her seductive swaying ass and he felt himself becoming aroused, stalking his prey into the night._

Max had waited what seemed like forever for his siblings to go to bed and fall asleep. He had something special planned for them tonight and could barely contain his terrible excitement. He crept into Justin's room and heard his steady breathing. Max knew he was asleep.

_Alex rounded another corner and headed down a dark street. He stayed behind her, closing the distance a little. Alex could feel him behind her and her heart raced. Justin felt his erection pushing against the leg of his pants. Then he saw Alex stop. He stopped too. Alex bent over slowly to adjust her shoe and the trench coat rose up, revealing the bottom curve of her ass to him. Justin swallowed and moved toward her but she started walking again. _

Justin moaned a little in his sleep and Max froze, making sure he wasn't waking up. Justin shifted his legs a little and Max saw the rise in his brother's covers. _Perfect,_ he thought, laughing to himself. He crossed the room and pulled out his wand. Max lifted the covers slowly from his brother's body and saw that he was naked, his boner standing straight out. _This is going to be better than I'd planned! _Max's evil eyes beamed with delight.

_Justin watched as Alex slipped through a doorway that seemed to appear out of nowhere. He sped up and followed her, but when entered the dark room he couldn't see anything. Then he heard a _ding_ and turned his head to see an elevator door opening and Alex walking inside. She turned around to face him and stood against the back of the elevator. The doors began to move and Justin hurried to slip inside before they closed. _

_He stood with his back against the doors, his eyes glued to her lips. Then she moved. Her body came closer and closer and she leaned into him, feeling his cock hard beneath his clothes. She lifted a hand behind her a pressed the number 52. As the elevator began to rise slowly, Alex removed her glasses and pressed her lips against Justin's. His hands moved to her back and slid down to her ass, pulling her tightly against his body. He lifted the edge of the trench coat up and slid his hands back over her bare ass, discovering she wasn't wearing panties.. or anything under that coat. She dropped her hand down and squeezed his bulge as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. _

Max levitated Justin with his wand and slowly backed out of the bedroom. Justin's naked, aroused, _floating_ body followed him down the hallway to Alex's room. Max turned the handle silently and peeked inside.

_Alex pulled her face back from Justin's and he craned his neck toward her in protest. She smiled and took a half step back from him, sliding the tips of her fingers under the band of his jeans. Justin watched his sister lower herself to her knees and then heard his zipper rip open. He gasped and before he could exhale her warm silk tongue slip down the hard length of his shaft. Alex pressed her tongue hard against his veins as her soft hand grasped the head of her brother's cock, pulling it upwards in a firm squeeze. Justin's eyes squeezed shut and his head fell back as he felt her tongue hook under his balls before sucking one of them into her hot mouth. _

_A groan rose out of him and she slid her hand down length of his cock while her wet tongue traced its way back up. Alex closed her mouth over the tip of Justin's dick and he snaked both hands into her hair, tangling his fingers around her curls and squeezing slightly. "Oh yeah," Alex moaned before pushing her soft lips down on his cock, sucking and slurping up and down. Justin gripped her tighter and began to push himself further down her throat. Alex gagged a little and he felt his wet dick dripping onto his balls._

Max entered Alex's room quietly, having found her fast asleep, breathing heavily. He pulled her covers back and lowered Justin next to her, then covered them back up. Max watched as Justin, as if instinctively, reached out and placed his hand lightly on Alex's hip. _This is going to be great!_ Max thought to himself, and then backed out of the room and went to bed.

_Justin felt his balls start to tighten but then the elevator _dinged_ again and Alex released him from her mouth and stood up. Justin let out a breath and tucked his erection uncomfortably back into his pants. Alex pulled his hand and lead him down a hallway to a closed door. Justin quickly pulled the key out of his pocket and threw the door open, finding a dimly lit room with a large pillowy bed in the center of it. Justin followed her to the edge of the bed and then spun her to face him, grabbed her face and pulled her into a deep, hungry kiss._

Alex moaned and Justin shifted his body, unknowingly pulling his sleeping sister into a spooning embrace. His naked body pressed against her, his erection laying against her panty-covered firm ass. His hand wrapped around her stomach and Alex leaned back against him, stretching her bare legs around his.

_Alex unbuttoned her jacked and let it fall to the floor, revealing her naked body to him. He pulled his shirt over his head as she opened his pants and let them drop. Then Alex slid his boxers down and his erection bounced up against her hip. Justin laid her on the bed and his hands roamed over her body desperately._

Justin's hand rubbed Alex's stomach lightly and her body responded. She began rocking her hips and the tip of his dick spilled a drop of precum onto her cotton panties. The tension in his body made him tremble.

_Alex rolled onto her side and Justin moved behind her, sucking on her neck. His hand pulled at her breast roughly as his cock slid into her wet pussy. Alex moaned and rocked her hip back against his._

Justin's hand slipped up his sleeping sister's loose t-shirt and cupped her breast firmly. He moaned into her ear and began rocking his hips against her, his bare hard cock rubbing against the soft thin material of her panties. His closed eyes were tickled by her hair as he pressed his face into her neck. Alex's thighs squeezed together and her hand moved down to her clit.

_Justin pounded in and out of her dripping cunt as she played with herself. Then Justin lifted her leg and without pulling out of her, flipped her over onto her back and positioned himself above her. He fucked his sister's tight pussy, leaning back so that he could see himself pumping in and out of her. "Mmmm yeah," she moaned up at him. He placed one hand on her jaw and shoved his thumb into her mouth. She sucked it keeping her eyes on his and feeling herself close to orgasm. Suddenly she bit down, hard._

Justin's eyes shot open and the first thing he saw was his sister's closed eyes. Then reality hit him like a lightning bolt as he realized what he was doing. He was laying on top of his sister, naked! His thumb was in her mouth and his dick was hard and pressing against her crotch. Justin gasped, pulling his thumb back and Alex's eyes flew open along with her mouth. "Justin!" He jumped off of the bed, grabbing a pillow to cover himself. Alex, sat straight up and pulled the covers up to her neck. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she cried, trying desperately to keep her voice low.

Justin, confused, panicked and slowly growing furious pushed the hand that wasn't holding the pillow through his hair violently. "I.. I don't know!" He looked horrified. "I just woke up! Oh my God…" Justin looked around lost. "Fuck Alex, I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't.." Alex put her hand up and closed her eyes trying to calm herself and him.

"No, this was Max. God, I can't believe he's doing this to us."

"I'm going to go pound him-"

"No!" Alex threw her covers off and angrily swung her legs off of the bed. Justin's eyes momentarily scanned her body, shocked to be seeing her bare legs, tiny shirt and panties. Then remembered himself and looked away. "This has to end," she said. Alex pulled some pants on and a slammed a duffle bag on her bed.

Justin pulled a blanket off of Alex's bed and wrapped it around his waist like a towel . His erection had gone down now and he dropped the pillow back onto the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Go get packed, we're leaving now."

Justin nodded and walked back to his room. He dressed and filled his own duffle bag quickly. He walked down the hall and placed the agreement spell on his parents and then taped a note to their door. It was going to have to do. He headed back toward Alex's room, but stopped when he got to Max's door. The anger rose up in him again. He couldn't believe what Max had done. What if he had hurt Alex? What if he had done something terrible in his sleep. Justin's veins pulsed with rage and he reached out a hand to Max's door knob.

"Come on Justin," Alex's voice stopped his motion. "Time to go."

**Thanks for sticking with me guys. Some hot stuff coming up. Hint: Justin, Alex, hotel room… awake lol.**


	8. Alex's MO

**Sooo sorry for the long absence but I have a note from my mommy excusing me attached at the bottom of this chapter. Love you guys!**

"Hi Kids, got your note, just wanted to say have a good time! Oh, and dad says bring him back a t-shirt from Columbia." Alex erased the message from her voicemail and hung up her blackberry.

"We're fine," she said looking out the car window. The early morning view from the bridge wasn't helping much to distract her from her thoughts. She couldn't shake the memory of her brother's naked body on top of her. His hands on her skin. His erection… his quite large erection pushing against her. This was nothing like the dreams. She could smell him, feel his weight. The taste of his finger was still on her tongue. His breath was still on her face.

They hadn't spoken much since they left early that morning. Justin had avoided looking into her eyes when they stopped briefly for breakfast, and she was grateful for it. There was a sort of comfortable awkwardness between the two of them. They seemed to understand that the other needed some space to process their thoughts.

"Well that's good, for now." Justin kept his eyes on the road and one hand on the wheel. He had his other arm resting on the door and the cool summer breeze blew in through the open window. His skin seemed to burn where her warm body had touched his. And he would catch himself rubbing his forefinger over the tiny curve in his thumb where her teeth had left an indentation. Every so often he would sigh deeply to try and shake the urge pulsing through his body to reach over and touch her again.

They had been driving for a few hours, heading south. "So why do they called this guy the Wizard of Oz again?" she asked, trying to break her reverie. Justin had told her that their best shot at getting Max's conscience back was to go see a powerful, yet somewhat shady, wizard he'd read about. He lived in the middle of Mississippi, deep in the back woods somewhere.

"I guess because he's so mysterious and powerful? That and I heard he has an obsession with the color green. Apparently his whole house is green, even the outside."

"Ah Emerald City."

"Exactly."

"Weird." Alex put her sunglasses on as the sun was getting brighter. "I just don't get why we can't use magic to get there."

"I told you, he doesn't like anyone using magic around him but him. He's paranoid about the wizard counsel or something." Justin had borrowed Zeke's car and withdrew all of his savings for the expenses on their trip. It was all he had to live off of during the upcoming semester at school, but he would deal with that when he had to. Even if it meant working two jobs and going to school. Nothing was more important to him right now than fixing Max, for everyone's sake.

They drove all the way to Chattanooga before they stopped at a hotel for the night. Justin pulled into a small motel, hoping it would be affordable.

"I need a room with double beds for one night please," Justin said opening his wallet.

"I'm sorry sir, we only have one room left for tonight and it's just got one king size bed."

Justin looked at Alex and she shrugged then nodded. "That's fine, thank you." The desk clerk gave Justin two keycards and they headed to the room.

Alex examined the room as they walked in and put their bags down on the bed. It wasn't paradise, that's for sure. The curtains looked dusty and as if they'd been hanging there since before their parents were born. The carpet looked a little scary but the bedding seemed a little newer, and clean at least. She sighed when she saw Justin's look of concern and then smiled. "This isn't so bad," she said as cheerfully as she could. Justin gave her half of a grin.

"At least it has AC" he said walking to the ancient looking air conditioning unit under the window. It was extremely hot and humid in Tennessee, and they were both already sweating. Justin turn on the switch and the machine made a loud groaning noise followed by a series of harsh clicks before pathetically whirring to a dead silence. "Or not.."

Alex opened her bag and pulled out a small white cotton spaghetti-strap tank top and a pair of pink shorts. "I think I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed. I'm beat and we should head out early tomorrow." Justin nodded and Alex disappeared into the bathroom.

Justin sat down on the small chair next to the window and turned on the TV, anxious for something to take his mind off of everything. He flipped through the channels for a bit and settled on the local news. A few minutes later Alex came out of the steam filled bathroom and his breath left him when he saw her. Her top hugged her body and he could see the dark outline of her nipples through the white material. She clearly wasn't wearing a bra, although the tightness of the tank top held them firmly and her cleavage poured out of the low cut of the neckline. Justin swallowed as his eyes lower to her shorts which hung low on her hips, exposing a few tanned inches of her stomach. They were very short and barely covered her full ass. Her dark hair hung wet over one shoulder and she was squeezing out the water with a towel.

"Jesus it is so hot here. I thought a nice shower would make me feel better, but I'm already sweating again." She pressed the towel to her chest to blot it and Justin stood up.

"I'm going to uh, go get cleaned up." Justin headed into the bathroom and after a quick freezing cold shower, he put on some pajama bottoms and brushed his teeth. It felt weird to be wearing pajamas again. He'd gotten so used to sleeping naked.

When Justin came out of the bathroom, Alex was laying on the bed with her legs bent on top of the sheets, having pulled the covers all the way down. She was fanning herself with a magazine and Justin saw that she had changed the channel to music videos. Alex looked up to see him standing against the wall. Her eyes scanned his beautiful hard chest and defined abs. Then she noticed the curved outline in thin material of his pant and looked away quickly, blushing.

"I'll sleep on the floor," he said, not looking at her.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Justin, it's gross!" Justin looked at her concerned. She rolled her eyes and put one of the pillows on the bed next to her as a divider between them. "There," she said. "It will be fine." He hesitated for a minute but she gave him a soft reassuring smile and he moved to the bed.

Justin turned off the lights and Alex turned off the TV. "Goodnight Justin," Alex whispered in the dark to her brother before turning on her side away from him and closing her eyes.

Justin was practically hanging off the bed, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. He didn't know what would happen that night, but at this point all he could do was hope that he wouldn't take advantage of his sister while she slept next to him. "Night Alex."

_They were both naked, their skin glowing in the heat from the fireplace. His knees bent into the soft carpet underneath them and he was sitting back on his feet. Her silky bare legs wrapped around him as she straddled him. He held her around the waist with one hand while the other pressed into the floor to balance them. She had her arms around his neck and breathed heavily into his ear as she rotated her hips slowly. His cocked moved slowly deep inside of her. "Mmmmm" she moaned as his slowly lifted his hips in a rhythm to match her. Her pussy felt so good around his cock. The hot wet flesh squeezed him and he wanted to stay inside of her forever._

_Alex arched her back as she neared orgasm. Justin looked down at her gorgeous body and watched as a bead of sweat rolled down her chest in between her breasts. He bent down and licked the moisture with his tongue, sucking the skin below her breast. She shivered as he took one of her breasts into his mouth and her pussy started cumming on his dick. Alex gripped the back of his head as her body shook against his, and then he pulled her close to him again. _

_Justin pressed his lips to his sister and slid his tongue into her mouth. He stilled his hips until her muscled relaxed. Her tongue rolled around his and he moved both of his hands to her round ass, caressing it gently. Her body responded and she began rocking her hips again faster on his hardness which he never moved more than an inch out of her. She felt so connected to him as if they were sharing a body. Alex felt herself almost immediately nearing her next climax. _

_She pushed her feet into the carpet behind his and he pulled her tightly against him by her ass. She moaned into his mouth and sucked on his lips as her body convulsed and trembled again. He could feel her juices starting to drip down his thighs. She was so wet. _

_Justin felt like he could shoot at any moment but feeling his little sister's soaked pussy squeeze his hard cock was too addictive. He needed to see more. Alex broke their kiss and dropped her head back, staring into his beautiful eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and her red lips swelled. "Fuck," she said catching her breath. "What are you doing to me Justin…"_

_Justin smiled and kissed her again softly before laying her down on the carpet. He pulled out of her for the first time and her body ached for him. He watched her for a moment, the shadows from the fire danced on her warm body as his eyes moved over her. Her hand laid softly on her breast, her fingers playing with her nipple. Her legs were spread open slightly in front of him and her eyes looked glossed over with pleasure. Justin gazed down at her and placed to fingers on her clit. "God you're beautiful," he said as he started moving his fingers in a slow circle. She let out a soft hum and her hips began to push up against him. Then he bent down over her and sucked on the other nipple she wasn't played with. "I want to taste you," he whispered before kissing his way down to her aroused cunt. _

_Alex threw her head back and let out a long and loud "MMMM" when his cool tongue touched her throbbing, over stimulated lips. He licked up and down sending bolts of electricity through her body. Then he pressed his face into her dripping pussy and sucked on the juices flowing from her. Alex's legs were shaking uncontrollably and he gripped her thighs to steady her. Justin wiggled his head with his nose pressed into her clit. He breathed her in and she began to whimper. _

_Alex began bucking her hips up and reached down with one hand to push her brother face harder into her pussy. "Oh my.." she cried, but her voice faded. She was breathing so hard that she began to get hoarse. She squeezed her thighs against his head and began to orgasm again. Justin gulped as her juice squirted into his mouth and dripped down his chin. "Oh Justin!!" she screamed as her body exploded._

_Just as she was nearing the end of her climax, Justin bit down on her sore clit. She gasped at the pressure to her sensitive skin. She relaxed her legs as her muscles relaxed, needing a break. But Justin started to eat her cunt more aggressively. "No, Justin.." she pleaded. "I can't.. I ca-oooh" she weakly tried to push his head away from her worn out pussy but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to her sides. "Please…" He pressed his tongue deeper inside of her, slurping and humming against her. Alex felt her body convulse and she began to orgasm yet again._

_This time as she came down from the high, he finally pulled his wet face away from her swollen, red pussy and kissed her thighs gently. "Turn over," he commanded softly. Alex weakly rolled onto her stomach. Her legs felt like Jello and her used cunt ached. She couldn't even speak. Then she felt Justin's hand grip her hips and pull her ass up into the air. She bent her legs under her, just letting him do what he wanted, too tired to object. _

_Justin peered down at her perfect round ass, shining wet from where her juices had dripped down. He placed his hands on her cheeks and spread them open revealing her clean pink puckered asshole to him. Then he lowered his glistening face and place a kiss on it. Alex let out a soft sigh when she felt his tongue brush against her tight virgin hole. He pushed into her hole and she flexed her body, squeezing his tongue._

_He fucked her asshole with his tongue and she began to push back against him, wanting more. Justin soak the tight pucker with his saliva, forcing his tongue in and out until her body relaxed the muscles. Then licked one finger and pushed it into her. Alex gasped at the pressure she'd never felt in that part of her body before. His thick finger filled her and she pushed her face into the carpet. "Oh my God, Justin" she said into the floor. He began slowly moving his finger in and out, her ass gripping him like a vice. He sped up and her hole adjusted to the pressure. _

"_Your ass is so fucking tight," he growled. His erection was throbbing. He pulled his finger out of her and licked it, along with a second finger before pushing them both back into her. Her breath caught and her body tensed up again, but he forced his way in. _

_Alex had never felt such pleasurable pain before. She dug her nails into the carpet as she let her brother violate her tight ass. She was getting so turned on… again. Then Justin let out a deep groan as he heard his beautiful sister whisper desperately, "Fuck me, Justin. I want you to fuck my ass." _

_He pulled his fingers out and her hole was left gaping, as if begging to be filled. He couldn't believe how aroused he was. Justin lifted himself onto his knees and held his rock hard dick in one hand, spitting on it, and then stroking his cock with this lubrication, making it as wet as possible. Then he guided the head to her opening, pausing for a moment as he rested the thick tip against her pucker. He placed his other hand around her waist, and gently pulled her back. He pushed an inch into her slowly and she squeaked, biting down on her lip. _

_Her ass swallowed the head of his dick and Justin threw his head back, moaning in pleasure. He'd never felt such tightness like this. It was unbelievable. He paused, letting her body relax and adjust to his girth. It was so hard for him to resist thrusting into her, but he didn't want to rip her open. Okay, so maybe he did, a little, but he controlled himself._

_Alex couldn't believe the feeling of having her brother's cock pressing into her ass. She didn't know if she could take it, but she was so turned on that she pushed back against him allowing him to slid another inch into her body. "Oh Alex," he cried. He pushed the end of his wet dick in and out slowly, as she relaxed more and more, her tight hole allowing him in slowly, inch by inch. It was too much for Justin to take. Then in one solid thrust, he pushed himself all the way into her, filling her tight ass completely._

_Alex screamed, throwing her head back and pushing herself up onto her hands. She felt so full with his dick inside her like this. She couldn't even speak, she just squeezed her eyes shut. Justin held onto her ass cheeks gently with his hands. "You feel so amazing," he grunted. Then he began slowly sliding out and then back into her. With each thrust his rhythm began to gain speed. He looked down to watch his hard cock pumping in and out of his sister's tight hole. It was too much for him. His balls tightened as he felt himself starting to cum. "Aleeeeex!" he screamed. _

Alex and Justin both opened their eyes to see the other looking back at them. The pillow that had separated them was squeezed viciously between Alex's thighs. Justin's pajama pants had come down slightly and Alex glanced down to see his hard pulsing cock sticking out of the waistband. Justin couldn't stop himself. He stared into his sisters flushed face as she peered back at him. It was already happening. He clenched his jaw and felt the first squirt shoot out of his dick onto his bare chest. Alex's jaw dropped watching her brother cum in front of her. Justin let out a moan as his balls emptied themselves onto his stomach and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

When the last drop emptied from his dick, Justin dropped his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes. He took a second to catch his breath, and then, before he could say Alex, I'm sorry, her hot lips came out of nowhere and crashed down onto his. In shock, he pushed her away, sitting up. He stared at his sister, her body was glowing with sweat, her hair in a tangled mess falling around her face and resting on her half-exposed breasts. It was too much. He whisper, "Oh my God," before grabbing her by the neck and pulling her back into a hard lust-filled kiss. His weight pushed her back onto the bed and her arms wrapped around his sweaty naked torso as he pushed his tongue hungrily into her mouth. She breathed a moan into him, and the sound of her voice snapped him back to reality. "No," he growled, ripping himself away from her.

Alex watched as her brother threw on a shirt, grabbed his bag, and rushed out of the hotel room. She sat dumbfounded on the bed, pulling the sheet up to her chest. What just happened? And what happens now? Alex tried to reason with herself that she shouldn't be feeling this way, but her heart overpowered her. She was in love with him. She wanted him, and she couldn't feel bad about it, no matter how hard she tried.

**M.O. get it? multiple orgasms… get it? cause she… never mind. you don't get it. ;-P**

**Okay, okay, so I know it has been a while, and I really am sorry to keep you waiting, but here are my excuses. I was finishing my first semester at an Ivy League school. I transferred here after 3 years at a community college, and boy howdy is the work harder. And did I mention I'm also a single mom? You wanna talk about crazy busy. So after 3 finals, 2 research papers, and a 15 page case study, I'M DONE MUTHA FUCKAAAS (supposed to sound like mr. chow in The Hangover) Anywho, now I am on a lovely long break from school and I will be filling my free time with some wonderful writing and plenty of Jalex goodness. So Merry Christmas my lovelies, and leave a review for me under the tree. Let me know what you guys got/wanted for Christmas/Chanukah/Kwanzaa/Festivus. Now, I'm going to go track Santa online with my daughter. Night!**


	9. Wait

**Sorry guys, but no dream in this one. I have a feeling you'll forgive me though. evil grin This has been by far my favorite chapter yet, so PLEASE review and tell me what you think. It really makes my day.**

Alex washed her face and put on a light sundress. She packed up her bag, along with a few things Justin had left in the room and headed downstairs. When she got outside she saw Justin in the parking lot leaning against the car, waiting. He had found someplace to change and was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a white tank top. The morning sun was beating down on his exposed arms, tanning their muscular form. His face was hard as stone and his eyes were hidden under a pair of black sunglasses.

She wasn't sure what to expect, but she walked toward him with her head steady. Justin watched out of the corner of his eyes as Alex approached. Her long dark hair blew in the breeze, along with her pale dress. The light color of the material enhanced her sun-kissed skin and Justin could feel his heart beating faster.

Just before Alex had reached the car, as she opened her mouth to greet him, Justin hurriedly opened the door and got in. Alex sighed, and opened her own door. She sat silently next to him as he started the car. She looked at him, trying to catch his eye, but he kept his eyes firmly on the road and his face still as stone. Alex decided to give him some space and just kept quiet.

After a painful hour of silence, Alex started to dose off, her head resting softly against the window. The heavy pattern of her breathing caught Justin's attention and he glanced at her to see her eyes were closed. _Great_ he thought clenching the steering wheel. He didn't know where all of this anger was coming from, or who it was supposed to be aimed toward – most likely himself.

Justin heard Alex take a deep breath and he peered over at her again. She shifted and her legs spread apart slightly as her hand grazed up her thigh a little, pulling the short light material of her dress with it. Justin swallowed and tried to focus back on his driving. Then Alex moaned softly and squeezed her thighs together.

_What the fuck!_ he screamed at himself. Justin jerked the car off of the main road, pulling over into the clearing of a wooded area and slammed the car into park. The rough stop made Alex wake up and she looked over just in time to see Justin's door slam behind him. Confused, she looked around, and then down to see her dress had lifted all the way up, exposing her panties. She sighed, running her hand through her hair and pulled her dress down quickly.

Alex stepped out of the car and walked over to where her brother was standing, not facing her, with his fingers locked together behind his neck. His head stretched up and back against his hands as if trying to break them open while they worked desperately to hold him together.

"Justin, talk to me!" Alex yelled at him, her voice cracking as if she were going to cry.

Justin pulled his hands to his face, rubbing it harshly before turning around to face her. "What do you want me to say?" he pleaded, throwing his hands into the air in defeat.

Alex moved closer to him and he turn his back to her again. "I want you to say that it's alright!" Tears fell from her eyes and her voice shook. "I want you to tell me that I'm not alone, that I'm not _standing _here, alone… in love with you."

Justin turned sharply to face her, shock covering his face. "What?" he whispered, forgetting all of the anger and frustration with himself, suddenly overwhelmed with the beauty and pain radiating from this face that seemed so familiar, yet so new. His heart fell.

"I can't help it," she croaked through her tears. "I'm in love with you. And you can hate me for it, and you can tell me it's wrong, but I won't stop." Her words shot through him like fire. Justin forgot how to breathe in that moment, and he couldn't speak. He couldn't even think.

And then he saw her fall apart. She held herself around the middle and doubled over crying. It was as if her heart were breaking open in front of his eyes and she was taking his along with it. Justin ran to his sister, closing the distance between them with an embrace. She fell into his arms sobbing and he squeezed her tightly against him.

"Oh Alex," was all he could say before placing a soft hand on her chin and lifting her face to his. Then he leaned down and his shaking mouth pressed softly against her tear-soaked lips. She inhaled deeply, unable to believe what was happening. Justin lifted his hand into her hair and held the back of her head, pressing her closer to him. Alex wrapped her arms around her brother's strong back, gripping his shirt tightly. Her head was spinning and she feared she might pass out.

Justin broke the kiss softly and gazed down at her with a look of bliss in his eyes. She examined him, afraid of another rejection. Then he softly touched her face, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. His eyes focus more purposefully on hers and he said, "I love you too, Alex. You're not alone. You'll never be alone."

Alex smiled and reached up to place her lips on his again. This time their lips met with a greater fierceness. Justin wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her body tight against his. Alex parted her lips, allowing his tongue to enter her hot mouth. Their heads alternated angles as their mouths explores each other's with increasing aggression. "Oh Justin," she moaned into him as she felt his hand lower down her back and caress her ass.

Then suddenly, Alex parted her legs and jumped into her brother's arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he held onto her ass as they continued the passionate kiss. He carried her back to the car and sat her down on the hood, leaning into her. Justin lowered his mouth to her neck and Alex held him around the neck, gasping for air.

She squeezed her legs around him, pulling him desperately close to her. His weight pressing against her was so warm and felt so comforting. Alex felt Justin's erection pressing into her and a primal urge took her over. She wanted him inside of her – now! Her hands moved between them and she placed them on his belt, hurrying to unbuckle it. Then suddenly she felt his hand on hers.

"No," he whispered into her lips, but she continued her work to open his zipper, sliding one hand into them impatiently and gripping the bare flesh of his hard-on. Justin gasped and pulled her hand out of his shorts, breaking the kiss and pulling himself away from his sister. "Alex stop!"

Alex sat back against the hood of the car looking at her brother, dumbfounded. Then she began to get pissed off. He backed away from her and she jumped off of the car, her eyes piercing hatefully into his.

"Damn it Justin!" She shoved him and he looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, but she cut him off.

"Fuck you. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" she screamed at him. He just looked down. "These dreams, they've been.. making me crazy!"

"I know," he said quietly to the ground.

"The way that you touched me, the things that you said, the things we _did,_" she was pacing now.

"I know," he said again.

"I couldn't look at you the same. All I can think about is how much I want you to…"

"I know!"

"I know you know!" Alex was shaking and Justin looked at her again. He needed to make her understand.

"Alex, I want you just as much as you want me. More! Oh God, more than you can even imagine," he moved closer to her putting his hand softly around hers. "But not like this." Alex looked at him, confused.

He sat down on the hood of the car and she sat next to him. "I love you, Alex. I don't know what that is going to mean for us, but you're right, I have to just accept it. I mean, nothing has felt better and more real than this feeling." He squeezed her hand and she gazed into his eyes. "But because I love you so much, I think we really have to wait."

She raised an eyebrow, confused. "What, you mean like for marriage?" She was looking at him like he had three heads. This was hardly the time to bring traditional morals into the equation.

Justin smirked, briefly allowing his already overwhelmed brain to entertain the image of Alex in a wedding dress. He shook the thought out of his mind before he got carried away. "No," he smiled, kissing her on the hand. "Until we reverse the spell." He looked at her more seriously, and she knew that he wouldn't budge on the issue. Alex nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent and with that she had his heart. "Boy am I in trouble.."

They got back into the car and the rest of the day was pleasant. They held hands and talked the entire time. It was comfortable. For the first time in a very long time they could be together without awkwardness. And it was wonderful.

They arrived in Mississippi late in the afternoon. Justin checked them into a hotel near Jackson that looked a little nicer than the place they'd stayed the night before. The information he'd found on the Wizard of Oz had informed him that any wizard who needed his services was to come to Mississippi and then call a phone number to receive instructions. Justin was worried that they had come all this way and it would end up being a dead end, but he didn't tell Alex that.

When they got to the hotel room Alex was a little disappointed to see two beds. She put her stuff on the bed closest to the door and waited as Justin made a phone call and took notes. When he hung up she watched him scratch his head thinking.

"Well he won't see us until tomorrow. Around noon we are supposed to go to center of the Homochitto forest and wait. He said he'd find us." Justin shrugged, seeming unsure of the plan. "Maybe I should go alone. This seems sketchy to me."

"Not a chance," she replied. "We're in this together." Her words caused him to smile and her beauty took his breath away again.

They ordered a pizza and spent the rest of the evening talking and watching TV. It felt like old times, almost. Better. It felt right. They snuggled together on one of the beds and every now and then Justin would lean down and kiss her. Each time their lips met, Alex felt chills run through her body and her heart raced. She'd never felt like this before.

Around ten, Justin announced that he was going to get in the shower and get ready for bed. As he entered the bathroom, Alex sat up listening to the water run and thinking to herself. Finally, she decided to take a risk.

She removed her clothes and entered the bathroom silently. Then she slowly pulled back the shower curtain and saw the back of her brother's wet naked form standing in front of her. He was rubbing soap over his body and hadn't seemed to hear her. She stepped into the shower and placed her hands on his waist. He gasped, surprised. Alex moved her hands around his stomach and pressed her naked body against his.

"Alex," he whispered, touching her hand with his. "I told you…"

She placed a kiss on his back between his shoulder blades and he shivered. "I know. I just wanted to be with you. We don't have to do anything."

Justin turned around to face her and for the first time he was seeing all of her beautiful body. The dreams hadn't done it justice. His eyes flowed down to her naked form, studying the curve of her full breasts, memorizing every detail from the perked tips of her nipples to the dark freckle on the fold of her cleavage. He was speechless as he lowered his gazed to her soft slim stomach and then the perfect pink folds of her slit. He swallowed hard as his eyes roamed back up her body to meet hers. Then he pulled her into a deep kiss as the warm water rained on them. He wrapped his arms around her as their bodies connected at every possible surface.

After romantically washing each other's hair and bodies, caressing each other gently, Justin turned off the water and wrapped a warm towel around Alex. He kissed her softly and tucked his own towel around his waist.

Alex asked Justin if he would sleep in the same bed with her and after some hesitation, he agreed. Alex dressed in one of Justin's t-shirts for bed, and he just slid on some boxers. They tucked in to the bed nearest the window. Justin draped his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest. After a few minutes of silent enjoyment of the moment together, Justin spoke, nervously.

"Can I asked you something?" he said softly.

"Of course."

"Well, have you ever…" he cleared his throat. "Have you ever had sex.. before?" His voice cracked and Alex laughed to herself at her brother's uncomfortable moment.

"No."

"Really?" His voice squeaked with more surprise and excitement than he has intended, and he regretted it immediately.

Alex looked up at him, clearly offended. "Uh yeah, really," she said sitting up and crossing her arms. "What are you trying to say Justin, jeez."

Justin sat up quickly, putting his hands on her arms, "No! God.. no, sorry." He shook his head in protest. "I just meant, well you and Dean have been together on and off for over 2 years. I just figured it was possible.."

"Yeah," she said relaxing back against the headboard. "Well we did just about everything else, and he's tried.. _believe _me." Alex rolled her eyes and then focused on an invisible spot in midair, as if she were remembering something suddenly. What was she going to do about Dean? She shook the thought away, telling herself she would deal with it when they got home. "So what about you? I mean _other _than Juliet, was there anybody else?"

"What do you mean _other _than Juliet? How do you know we-"

"I heard you." Alex blushed and Justin stared at her shocked.

"You did??" Justin panicked wondering if his parents had heard too. He was only seventeen when he was with Juliet and for a second he had to remind himself that he was an adult in college now.

"Yeah," Alex giggled. "I used to listen outside of your door.." She surprised both of them with that confession.

"Why?" He asked curiously, admittedly a little turned on knowing his sister had eavesdropped on him fucking his girlfriend.

Alex shrugged laying her head back down on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed in gently as if letting her know it was okay to tell him. "I was curious I guess. At first I was surprised, I mean.. it was the least dorky you'd ever been for one." Justin smirked at her. "And then it sorta.. turned me on."

Justin's jaw dropped. "Damn," he whispered. Alex saw his cock twitch in his boxers and she smiled to herself. Justin savored the thought for a moment before drifting back to reality. "Well, no there wasn't anybody else."

This surprised Alex. She never thought of her brother as going away to college and becoming the stereotypical guy that bangs a new girl every night. But she figured he'd at least been with someone. "Good night Justin," her lips whispered into his chest.

He adjusted his head onto the pillow and pulled her closer to him, kissing her passionately. "Goodnight love."

Chills ran through Alex's body and she rested her arm on his chest, falling fast asleep. That night Justin made love to his sister on a warm beach in the sand for hours. When they woke, he was gently spooning her in his arms. "Morning," he whispered into her ear before kissing her gently on the neck. She smiled, happy to be able to wake up next to him without him panicking to get away from her.

Alex turned to face him and kissed him sweetly. "Hi," she said back pressing her body close to his. Justin ran his fingers through her long dark hair and smiled down at her before pulling her mouth to his again. Justin grazed his tongue along her lips in a request to enter her mouth and she obliged, opening herself to him. His arms pulled her closer as they lustfully enjoyed their long kiss. Alex felt Justin's erection press into her stomach and she looked down acknowledging it.

"Oh," he said releasing her from his arms. "I'll um, go take care of that," he said awkwardly and then moved to get up.

"No," she gasped, pulling his warm body back to hers. "Let me…" she said smiling seductively. He looked at her unsure and sighed. "Please" she whispered, lifting the hand that rested between them and the bed and grasping his hardness through the material of his boxers before closing the distance of their mouths again. Justin melted into her kiss and submitted his body to her. She squeezed her hand a few more times and he groaned into her mouth.

Then Alex pulled his underwear down, releasing his cock from their constraint. Justin took a deep breath without breaking their kiss as he felt her warm fingers touch his sensitive hard-on. Alex slowly began stroking the length of his dick and he'd never felt anything more amazing. She continued for a few glorious minutes while their mouths began to bruise each other's lips. Then Alex removed her hand, and Justin opened his eyes to watch her.

Alex lifted her shirt over her head a exposed her naked breasts to him once again. Justin gulped at the sight and his cock stiffened even more. "God you're beautiful," he groaned. Alex placed her hand back on her brother's erect penis, continuing her pace.

"Touch me Justin," she begged, lifting his hand to her body with her free hand. Justin's cupped her full breast with his palm and the soft feel of her skin made him tremble. His thumb grazed her nipple and she arched her back in response while speeding her pumping fist slightly. Then she moaned as Justin brought his hot wet mouth down to capture the perked tip of her nipple gently in his teeth. He sucked her skin into his lips and then moved his hand to her back, sliding it down slowly until it rested on her round panty-covered butt, squeezing it roughly. He continued to feast on her perfect tit, sucking harder as the tension in his body increased.

Justin slipped his hand between his sisters thighs and felt her wet juice soaking through her panties as she rocked her hips back and forth. His fingers slid the silk material down her legs and she kicked them off. Then his hand moved back to her and she whimpered as his hand touched the bare skin of her wet pussy. Alex spread her legs slightly, allowing him full access to her desperate center. He parted her lips with his fingers and pressed them into her throbbing clit. Careful not to enter her, he began moving his hand in a circular motion, keeping rhythm with her strokes on his cock. Justin strained to control himself against the urge to plunge himself deep into her tight wet hole. He fantasized about breaking her barrier and making her his forever.

Alex's breath quickened as she thrust against his fingers. She let out a loud moan and her body began to shake. Justin felt her hand squeeze him tighter and it was pushing him over the edge. Alex lift her leg and wrapped it around his pulling him as close to her as she could. "Alex.." He closed his mouth over hers once more as he felt her wet pussy gushing against his soaked fingers. Her mouth squeaked against his desperately and she began to climax. Alex felt a deep groan coming from his throat as a warm liquid shot fiercely out of her brother's cock and onto her stomach. Her body shook and gyrated roughly against his hand. Justin released load after load of his hot cum onto his sister, covering her stomach as she came on his hand. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever experienced. This moment was a million times better than any dream they'd had.

He removed his hand gently from her spent vagina and moved it her ass pulling her wet core against his aching cock. She shifted her body and laid on top of him as his cock began to soften resting against her sensitive pussy. They laid in bed kissing softly, coming down from their mutual explosions. Then Alex laid her head down on his chest and he wrapped his arms lovingly around her. "I love you Alex. Like I never knew love could exist."

A single tear fell from her eye and she pulled him closer to her. "I love you too Justin. And I know exactly what you mean."

**Sooo?? Let me know what you think. And on a side note, many of you have been asking me how old I am either in comments or in PMs. I'm 25 and I totally don't mind the questions. So keep em coming. I'll let you know (politely) if I don't want to answer something. But I love getting to know you guys. And I hope everyone had a great holiday. Til next time.. **


	10. Off to see the Wizard

**Some of you won't like this chapter, but it is what I've had planned since the beginning of this story so… yeah. Also, I've decided to add a chapter later on that explains in more detail how Max got the evil power, and maybe a possible Max spin off.. ;). But that will come later. Just remember its only a FF peeps, don't take it too seriously. Oh and in case anybody has been wondering, Justin's about 20 in this story, Alex is 18, and Max is 16. Enjoy!**

"Make sure you don't cum in my mouth." Max took another long toke from the joint he was holding and pushed the blond girls head back down on his cock. She gripped his thighs while she expertly bobbed up and down on his shaft. She was a little older than him and well known around WizTech for being easy.

Max had been working his way through a number of the girls at summer school. His new bad-boy attitude seemed to be winning him some welcomed popularity. Although nobody quite new just how _bad_ he'd really become.

His recently acquired evil power had allowed Max to basically control the school. In fact, he had been plotting with his new evil friends to take over completely. In just a few short days, he and Ronald planned to capture Professor Crumbs and get rid of him once and for all. Then nothing could stop them from total control.

Max felt his balls tighten and released his load into the girl's unexpecting mouth. She tried to pull away from him but he pressed firmly down on the top of her head, forcing his cock and his cum down her throat. When he'd shot the last of it he let her go and she stood up coughing and gagging on his seed.

"What the fuck?" she screamed at him. He laughed and inhaled another puff of smoke.

"You can go now," he said zipping his pants. The girl scowled at him before turning to leave his room in a huff.

///

Justin and Alex were heading down a long dirt road, surrounded by trees. Alex worried that they were lost, but then remembered that they didn't even really know where they were going to begin with. Justin's hand rested on her thigh and his fingers were mindlessly drawing circles on her silky skin.

Alex began to get turned on and spread her legs apart a little causing his hand to slide further up her thigh. Justin glanced over at her and she gave him a menacing grin. He couldn't help but smile back squeezing her gently. The pressure made Alex instantly wet.

"See what you do to me?" she said before placing her hand on his and pulling it up her skirt all the way. Justin gasped as his finger came into contact with her panties. The material was moist and he pressed into her, licking his lips.

"Damn, Alex…" he sighed as his began stroking her panties with the tips of his fingers. She moaned and spread her legs even more. Then she reached up her skirt and pulled the crotch of her panties to one side, feeling his fingers touch her bare skin. He lightly teased the lips of her pussy, causing goose bumps to erect on Alex's arm. "Jesus, the things I want to do to you." Justin's eyes bulged as he realized he had just said that out loud. It wasn't his intention.

Alex smiled widely and pushed his hand further into her crotch. His fingers entered her warm cunt and he tried desperately not to drive off the road. Justin fucked his sister's pussy with his fingers. He couldn't believe how wet she was. How wet she was because of _him. _Then Alex felt his hand leave her and her jaw dropped as she watched him bring his fingers to his mouth. He sucked her juice off of his wet fingers and smiled. "Sorry, I just had to taste you."

Alex lifted herself up in her seat and leaned over to him, kissing him deeply. The car swerved and little and she moved her lips to his neck. Then reached her hand down to his hard-on squeezing it roughly. "No fair," she whispered into his ear. "Now I get to taste you." Before Justin realized what she meant, she was unzipping his pants and had his cock out.

"Alex no, I don't think that's such a good aaah…." her soft lips closed over the head of his dick and he lost control of his thoughts. He tried to keep his eyes focused on the road, but he couldn't help looking down at the sight of his sister's head in his lap.

Alex pressed her lips firmly around the spongy tip of her brother's hard cock and flicked the hole with her tongue. She wrapped her hand around the base and began stroking it lightly while she sucked and teased the head. He moaned desperately and it was incredibly hot. She reached her other hand down between her own legs and service her aching pussy.

She pulled his cock out of her mouth to examine its perfect thick form. There was a dribble of precum leaking out of the hole and Alex greedily smeared it on her lips before pulling him into her mouth again. Justin gasped as she brought him deep into her mouth. She slid his thick cock all the way in until she felt it push into her throat. Alex made a swallowing movement with her throat and it felt amazing on his cock.

Justin brought the car to a stop, unable to see straight anymore. "Holy shit," he moaned as her mouth slid back up the shaft of his cock, leaving a wet coating that dripped down to his balls. Alex began to work her brother's cock faster, pumping her head up and down, pressing her lips firmly against his rod. She slurped and sucked hungrily as she abused her own clit. Soft muffled moans escaped her mouth as she felt herself nearing an orgasm.

He reached over and lifted her skirt around her hips before squeezing her ass aggressively. Her mouth was amazing. He couldn't believe the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of his sister's hot wet lips. With each thrust she pulled him all the way to the back of her throat. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dug his nails into her ass. "Fuck, Alex I'm going to cum!" he warned through his gritted teeth.

Alex sped her pace, keeping her lips locked tightly around her brother's dick. Her hips bucked as she came viciously on her own fingers. A moan rose from her throat and the first stream of his hot liquid shot into her mouth. Alex's pulled her fingers from her pussy and shoved them into his mouth. Justin sucked them clean as he pumped load after load of thick semen into her and she felt it flowing down her throat.

When she has sucked the last drop of cum from his cock, she sat up in the seat and smiled at him, still coming down from her own orgasm. Justin looked at her with lust in his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. "Wow," he sighed before pulling her violently by the neck into a passionate kiss. Alex submitted to him for a few glorious minutes before pulling her lips from his. He held onto her tightly, moving his kiss to her neck. His hand slid up her shirt and ripped her the cup of her bra down, releasing her breast. He groped her desperately, the animal in him clearly awake and ready to pounce.

"Justin," she tried before losing herself in the feeling of his lips sucking at her neck. Then she tried again, "Justin! We have to go."

He pulled back from her in frustration, trying to remember what it was that they were doing. He rubbed his face with his hands and could still smell her pussy on his fingers. Justin shook his head and gathered himself. "Sorry," he whispered, tucking his spent cock back into his pants and then putting the car back into drive.

Alex leaned back against the door trying to catch her breath, fixing her clothing. "Believe me, it's alright." She smiled at him sucking her bottom lip into her mouth.

They drove for a few more minutes before Justin pulled off the road and parked. They got out of the car and stood together looking around. "So what do we do now?" Alex asked.

"I guess we wait." Justin leaned against the car and Alex leaned against him. He wrapped his arms lovingly around her. Alex felt so happy. She had a feeling she'd be dreaming about him often, even without the spell.

They were snapped out of their loving embrace when a puff of black smoke exploded in the woods behind them, causing Alex to scream. A tall, trim and _very_ handsome man appeared through the smoke and walked toward them. He looked surprisingly young, not much older than Justin. He had dark hair that flowed in thick waves around his head. Alex looked him over wondering if this was the guy. He wore an expensive looking black suit, with traces of emerald green trim, and a dark green silk tie. He had strong dark features and eyes so black they looked dangerous.

Alex stepped closer to Justin and the man smiled gently, stopping a safe distance from them. "Hello. I am Marcellus." Justin and Alex looked at him strangely. He cleared his throat and smirked. "The Wizard of Oz?"

They looked at each other unsure for a minute before Justin spoke. "I'm Justin. We spoke on the phone."

"Indeed. And you must be Alex." he said smiling in a way that, if it hadn't creeped her out so much, might have been charming. "Follow me." The young man turned on his heels and headed through the trees. After a little hesitation they began to follow him.

It was only a few minutes later that they came to a clearing in the woods. A house appeared out of nowhere and Alex was surprised they hadn't seen it from a distance. It wasn't exactly green. It was more of a dark wood color. But there was a bright acid green light that seemed to surround it, like it was glowing.

"Please, come inside." Alex kept close to Justin, holding onto his arm as they entered the house. Inside, everything was indeed some shade of green or had green in it somewhere. They looked around fascinated. They had never seen so many shades of green and it surprisingly didn't look gaudy the way all of the greens worked together. It actually looked kind of regal.

"Sit," Marcellus commanded. "Please," he added. The two siblings sat close to each other on the hunter-green suede sofa. Marcellus sat across from them on a plush sage wingback chair. "Would you care for anything to drink?" He gave them another queer smile that made Alex's stomach uneasy.

"No thank you." Justin said firmly. Alex could feel that his body was sitting rigidly next to her. She knew he was just as wary as she was.

"Well, in that case I suppose we should just get started. I'll need your wands please."

"What? No way," Alex snapped. Justin placed a hand on her arm to steady her.

Marcellus stood up and walked to the mantel over the fireplace. "I understand your hesitation. It is completely natural." He picked up a long thin box and brought it to them. "Unfortunately it is required. I am very strict with the protection of my whereabouts. I have great powers that I do not wish to have to fight the counsel to keep. Therefore I must insist that you hand over your wands until you leave here, at which time they will be returned to you completely unscathed."

His eyes peered deeply into Justin's and it seemed to put him into a trance. Alex elbowed him in the ribs and Justin shook his head, coming back down to earth. "I.. I don't know."

"Totally understandable." Marcellus sat back down across from them completely relaxed. Alex raised her eyebrow at Justin. "Terribly sorry though, I won't be able to help you today. I trust you can find your way back?"

Alex glared at him as if she were trying to call his bluff. Then she blurted out, "Why are you so young?"

Marcellus burst out laughing. "Oh dear, you are funny," he said as if confirming a fact he already knew. "I'm one hundred and eighty-two my dear." He laughed again, this time to himself. "I have more power than you could ever fathom. No need for plastic surgery when a simple wave of the hand will do the trick." He winked at her and Justin clenched his jaw.

"We need help finding our brother's conscience," Justin said, trying to focus the conversation to the task at hand. "Can you do that?"

"I can do better than that," Marcellus said coolly. "I can find it, return it to _Max_, and put a stop to these dreams you've been having.. that is, if you want of course." He smiled at them as both of their jaws dropped. How the hell did he know all that?

Justin looked at Alex for a moment and then back at Marcellus. "Fine." He took out his wand and put it in the box.

"What the hell are you doing Justin?" Alex pleaded. She was completely freaked out by this guy.

"What I have to. I've got to help Max. Maybe you should just go wait for me by the car," he said hopefully.

Alex was furious, "No fucking way."

"Maybe she's right Justin," Marcellus chimed in. "Perhaps Max would be okay the way he is. Let's take a look." He waved his hand toward the fireplace and suddenly a picture appeared before them. It was Max, and he was at WizTech. They watched as he paced his room. At first he seemed to be thinking, but then they saw several small animals lined up in cages on the floor in front of him. There were cats, rabbits, a few mice, and some birds. Then suddenly Max stopped and took aim at one of the birds. Green light shot from his fingers and the bird seemed to shriek in pain before fall with a thud to the bottom of the cage. "Hmm," Marcellus said. "That didn't look good. I wonder what he's practicing for."

Justin looked at Alex terrified. She sighed and took out her wand. She placed it in the box and Marcellus snapped it shut. Magically, the crease where the lid joined the box disappeared and it no longer had any indication of an opening.

"Good, now I just have a little release form for you two to sign. Just another precaution to make sure you won't tell anybody what you've seen here or where I'm location. And I must warn you, it is magically binding, so you won't be able to break it." He laid a piece of paper on the coffee table in front of them and hand Alex a green fountain pen.

Alex was getting impatient. She wanted to get it over with and get out of there. She grabbed the pen, "Look, we don't want to expose you or anything. We just want our brother fixed okay?" Alex signed the document and handed the pen to Justin. "Let's just get on with it." Justin read over the paper, finding it to be just what Marcellus had described. He signed it and handed it back.

"Good," Marcellus said waving his hand. "It's done."

"What's done?" Justin said confused. Alex looked back at the fireplace and saw that Max had fallen to the floor. Then they saw Max's conscience enter the room and meld back into his body. He shook his head as he woke up, looking around confused. Alex immediately recognized her little brother. His eyes were back to normal, and he looked scared.

"Did you really do it?" Alex asked examining the fireplace closely. Max opened the cage and lifted the dead bird in his hand. He ran a hand through his hair, looking panicked.

"Yes," he said calmly. Then he waved his hand and the scene disappeared.

Justin wasn't sure what to say or do. So he stood up and reached out to shake Marcellus' hand. "Well, thank you." Their hands embraced and Marcellus smiled again, standing. Justin's hand stilled after a few polite shakes, but Marcellus held on to his hand firmly. "We'll uh, just be going. Could we have our wands please?"

He smiled at Justin and without changing his charming expression said simply, "No."

Alex stood up quickly next to her brother, but before she could say anything they were both thrown back on the couch with a simple wave of Marcellus' hand. They tried to get up but were thrown again. "Now, now." He said softly. "I could bind you but I prefer to keep things more.. casual. So sit still and you can keep relatively free reign over your movements."

"What the hell is going on?" Justin spit.

"The contract," he replied as if partaking in a polite conversation about the weather.

"What are you talking about?" Justin sat closer to Alex, almost leaning over her protectively.

"Well if you had read the fine print you would have seen the clause about you _belonging_ to me for the next 3 years. You didn't think my services were free did you?"

"What?!" Justin and Alex said together.

Marcellus took out the contract and placed a magnifying glass over the line they both signed on. It turned out to be writing that described in detail the clause he'd just explained.

"Oh hell no," Alex stood up again before Justin could stop her, and tried to take a swing at Marcellus. He caught her by the wrist and pulled her close to him, looking her over briefly with his evil smile sickening her. Then suddenly his smile disappeared into a sneer as the back his hand smashed across her face, slapping her so hard she fell back down onto the couch, landing opposite Justin. He tried to reach for her but Marcellus held his hands out, one in front of each of them and they were paralyzed. Justin tried desperately to move, but he couldn't even flex a muscle.

"Like I said, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. It's up to you…"

///

Max dropped the bird as a fierce pain punched him in the stomach. He doubled over, holding onto himself. "What the hell?" Max cried desperately. He fell onto his bed, crippled by the pain. What was this? It felt terrible, like he was going to die. He laid in a fetal position with his hands pressed to his stomach and his face contorted in pain.

Suddenly, images of the past weeks began flooding Max's brain in reverse order, starting with the bird. He cringed as he saw the evil things he'd been doing at school. The girls he'd taken advantage of. The drugs… _Oh God. _The pain in his stomach got worse and he began to cry. He felt like he was being gutted. As image after image ripped through him he finally realized this pain must be guilt. Guilt for all of the things he'd been doing while Conscience was gone. The way he'd attained the evil power so willingly. The way he'd used it. It was all too much. Then suddenly he remember Justin and Alex.

The tears flowed down Max's cheeks as he remembered the way his brother looked at him that night in the lair. His best friend, his hero, the guy he looked up to most, _hated _him so much. And Alex…

Max jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom to vomit as this was the worst punch of all, the one that was surely going to do him in. An image of Alex's tear-filled eyes burned into his chest, shredding his heart completely. He sobbed with his head hanging over the toilet, disgusted with himself. _They'll never forgive me._ He sat down, leaning against the tub and wiping his mouth on a towel. Then suddenly something else hit him like a punch in the face, only this time it brought him back to life in a split second.

"The spell!" he gasped out loud. Max jumped to his feet and ran back into his room, grabbing his wand.

**Sorry this chapter took so long. We've had tons of family visiting, and tons of parties going on. This chapter actually ended up being suuuuper long so I've cut it into 2. So there will be another new chapter up very soon. Lots of exciting stuff in the next one. **

**CASTING CALL!! Leave a review and tell me which actor you would cast for Marcellus and I'll pick a winner. **** Love you guys. **


	11. Part 2

Justin and Alex had been moved upstairs to a bedroom. It was all green as well, with expensive looking furniture and a large bed covered by silk sheets. They stood next to each other with their hands tied behind their backs. Well, not so much tied as magically bound.

"Justin," Alex whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll think of something. Just don't talk, don't say anything cause he's probably listening." With that Justin clenched his mouth shut and Alex followed suit. They sat down on matching chairs, still able to move somewhat freely.

"He's right you know." Marcellus came through the door smiling cheerfully. He sat across from them on the edge of the bed and folded his arms politely in his lap. It was as if he were an actual gentleman. "I hear all, I see all. But look, I'm not a bad guy…" Alex opened her mouth but Justin glared at her and she shut it again. "I can make life quite comfortable for you here, if you just behave. Now that contract is binding and won't break, unless someone dies of course. I don't want to see that happen." He smiled again and Justin felt like he might be sick. "So what's three little years?"

"What are you going to do with us?" Justin asked with an attempted calmness.

Marcellus looked at him in the eyes and laughed. "Well, I must say I hadn't really decided yet. Typically people who come for my services are a little bit more of the criminal variety, so I would send them on _missions_ of sorts." He chuckled to himself and Alex was sure she didn't want to be sent on whatever these missions were.

"But it has been quite a while since such attractive youth has come my way. I was quite shocked when I saw you two in the woods. I'm afraid I was tempted from the start. So I think I'm going to start by having a little fun…" Marcellus looked at Alex smiling and then back at Justin. "And nothing turns me on more than an audience."

Justin looked at Alex horrified, then back at Marcellus. "You touch her and I swear I will hunt you down until I've taken my last breath."

Marcellus laughed maniacally again and stood from the bed, moving closer to them. Then he reached out a hand and ran his fingertips through Justin's hair. "Oh Justin. No need to get so nasty. I'll admit your sister is quite gorgeous, as you well know." He winked at Alex and her stomach turned. Then he leaned down and put his lips right up against Justin's ear and whispered breathily, "But she's not really my type." He lightly bit the bottom of Justin's earlobe causing him to jump out of his chair.

"Get the fuck off of me you sick fuck!" Justin was disgusted. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Neither could Alex. She looked at her brother and the man who was now standing in front of him. There had to be something she could do, but what?

Marcellus' face twitch with anger before pulling back into its eerie grin. "Have it your way," he shrugged. Justin was thrown back onto the chair and watched as their captor moved toward his sister. "I'm sorry Alex, I didn't want to have to do this, _believe_ me, but your brother isn't cooperating."

"What are you doing?" Justin yelled.

"You know what they say," Marcellus said casually. He flicked his wrist and Alex was forced to the ground in front of him on her knees. "A mouth is a mouth. And we both know she has talent in that department, am I right?" He chuckled again and unzipped his fly.

Justin tried to jump off the chair but Marcellus shoved him back repeatedly with magic, as if playing with a small child.

Alex looked up at Marcellus, completely pissed off. "You put that thing anywhere near me and I'll bite it off, I swear to God."

He laughed again, "Oh no my dear. I don't think so." He pressed his thumb and forefinger together and then opened them as if he were prying something apart. Justin watched in terror as his sister's mouth opened wide and froze solid in that position. Her eyes searched for Justin but she was unable to turn her head. Then a tear began to fall down her face.

"No!" Justin screamed. "No, I'll do it! I'll do whatever you want. I won't fight you, I promise. Just please don't do this to her!" Justin was begging with all he had. Marcellus released Alex and tossed her back into the chair.

"Justin what are you doing?" Alex cried.

"Shut up, Alex." Justin didn't look at her. He didn't want her to have to watch this, but he knew he could handle whatever this monster did to him, as long as he didn't hurt her.

Marcellus moved back over to Justin and lifted him up by the shirt. He peered down into Justin's eyes and he felt lightheaded again. "So, big brother to the rescue huh?" His black eyes seemed to be getting bigger. Alex watched in horror. Was he hypnotizing him? She couldn't figure it out. "No, I don't think this heroism is too brotherly, is it?" Suddenly he snapped his eyes back to Alex. "Oh, now I see…" he said as if speaking one side of a two-way conversation. "It's her precious _flower_ you're worried about." He smirked as if amused. "But only because you want it for yourself, right?"

Justin's eyes seemed glazed over and he nodded mindlessly. "Stop it!" Alex yelled, snapping Justin out of his daze.

"Just get this over with," Justin said through gritted teeth.

"Dear Justin, and deny you what you really want? I'm no monster." Marcellus smiled again and released Justin from his grip. "I can see that you've been waiting patiently for this moment, so who am I to keep you from it?"

"What are you talking about?" Justin was confused, terrified, and furious at this point.

"Alex." He said simply. "Take her."

"What?" Alex asked, but Justin seemed to understand fully.

"You're sick."

"I can always make you, if that's how you'd like her first time to be." Marcellus sat down on the chair next to Alex and Justin stood dumbfounded in front of them. "Your brother looks lonely Alex," he said without moving his eyes from Justin's. "Why don't you go to him." With that he lifted his hand and Alex rose from the chair. He thrust her toward Justin who caught her in his arms.

//

"Please please, tell me now, is there something I should know, Duranium, Duranium." Max watched as the large painting on his wall swirled and disappeared, revealing a terrible scene. Max gasped as he saw his brother and sister in each other's arms looking terrified. A man he didn't recognize was watching them and seemed to be the source of their fear.

//

"Well go on, kiss her."

Justin looked at Alex with pain in his eyes. He didn't want to touch her like this. But he didn't want Marcellus to force him on her either. He wracked his brain for what to do.

"Now," he commanded. "Or we're going to have to play rough." He lifted Justin's hand to Alex's ass and it squeezed her skin hard.

"Okay!" Justin yelled, and his hand was released. He looked back at Alex and mouthed, I'm sorry, before pressing his lips gently to hers. He felt her body shaking in his arms and he wanted to cry.

"Don't make me give you the play by play directions Justin. You know what you're doing, now do it. Or I'll do it for you."

Justin lifted Alex softly in his arms and laid her on the bed. She looked away from him with tears in her eyes as he slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

**I know this chapter is short but it is the second half to the last chapter, so I wanted to post it as soon as possible. **


	12. It's over

**Let's just get this out of the way now: I am SOOOO sorry it has taken so long to update this story. I have a million excuses, first and foremost my computer crashed and I just got a new one. But still, I know everyone is pissed, and you deserve to be. So here is Chapter 12, and I promise promise promise that the next is coming VERY soon.**

Justin lifted Alex softly in his arms and laid her on the bed. She looked away from him with tears in her eyes as he slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

"Very nice…" Marcellus said perversely. It was then that Justin knew what he had to do.

He slowly turned his body toward Marcellus and opened the last few buttons of his shirt. Taking one careful step toward the man in the chair, Justin let the shirt slip from his shoulders to the floor. Just as he'd hoped, Marcellus' eyes scanned his hard chest, abs, and arms. Justin could see the hunger in his eyes and slowly took another step toward Marcellus, another step _away_ from Alex.

Marcellus watched as he moved his hands to his belt buckle, unlatching it. Justin tried to keep his movements slow and seductive, as if he were charming a poisonous serpent that could strike at any moment. His fingers released the button on his pants and then grasped the zipper sliding it smoothly down.

"What are you doing?" Marcellus asked, keeping his eyes on Justin's crotch.

Justin took another step and replied softly, "What you want me to do. What you _really_ want." He watched carefully as Marcellus shifted in his chair. From experience he figured the man probably had an erection that was getting pretty uncomfortable. He let his pants fall to the ground and stood silently in just his underwear.

Justin's mind was clear. He knew that if this were to work he'd have to seduce Marcellus convincingly, and ignore the horror of the situation, and ignore the painful presence of the girl on the bed behind him. Marcellus looked deeply into Justin's eyes and, after a moment, seemed convinced. Justin moved close enough so that Marcellus could reach out to him and pull his boxers slowly down, fully exposing himself. Justin took a deep breath and closed his eyes as the man on the chair in front of him leaned in, holding him by the hips.

One touch. One second of contact was all there was before the world exploded around him. Justin flew back onto the bed, deafened and blinded, unsure of what had happened. He instinctively threw his arm over Alex, shielding her from whatever was about to come at them. She didn't move or make a sound, and her eyes were wide open. For a split second, Justin thought the worst, but then her lips moved. They pressed together and then she opened them, releasing a small sound that Justin finally realized was the word, "Maaax!"

Justin spun around, searching the scene in front of him. The dust and debris was thick in the room, and Justin could see that the blast had taken down a wall. He saw a figure standing at the end of the bed. He couldn't tell who it was, only that his wand was pointing at something on the ground. Then Justin heard his brother's voice say, "Keep him down!"

More people were now there, seeming to be restraining something on the ground. Justin jumped off the bed, pulling his pants quickly on, and ran to see what was going on. Max came into view, along with five or six other boys all wearing WizTech robes. Then he looked down and saw that they all had their wands pointed at a wiggling, squealing guinea pig. "Kill him," one of the boys yelled to Max. Max looked at Justin, who looked back at him confused and terrified.

In that moment, all of the pain that he had caused his siblings came flooding down on him like a tidal wave. Max looked back at the struggling rodents and shot a beam of green light out of his wand, and it was still. For one second Max looked back at Justin, and then suddenly the dead guinea pig at his feet changed back to its true form of a murdered man.

Max took a step back and then suddenly he was thrown to the ground by a surprise impact. His sister's arms wrapped around his neck and he held on to her shaking body. "Oh Max!" She was crying heavy tears and he joined her.

Justin, still stunned stood watching as the other boys quickly left, taking Marcellus' body with them. Then he sat down, staring around the room, trying to decide if any of this was really happening.

"Justin!" He heard finally, but he could tell by the tone of it that she'd called his name a few time before. Then she was there, kneeling in front of him, holding his hands. "Let's go. We need to get out of here."

He saw a flash and they were back home, the three of them. In the lair.

Alex and Max both collapsed on the couch, but Justin stood. He has his arms crossed and he was staring out with a frustrated and confused look on his face. He was still in shock.

"Was it all a dream?" He whispered finally.

Alex and Max both looked down and replied, "No."

Justin looked at Max finally, who had tears in his eyes. The look on his face was too much for Justin to take, so he looked at Alex. He couldn't take that either, so he left the room quietly. No storming out, no slamming doors. He just walked away and headed to his room.

Alex looked at Max, and then hugged him again. He held her tight, sobbing "I'm so sorry" over and over again into her shoulder. She rocked him, trying to sooth him like a mother would. They had all been through so much, and Alex seemed to be the only one holding it together. She knew that it was up to her to help her brothers now, her brothers who'd done so much for her. They were broken in battle and she was going to put them back together, and they were going to be a family again. She was going to have to make it okay.

**Also, sorry it is so short, but I wanted to get back quickly to the sexy stuff, so I needed to separate the serious stuff and this was a good stopping point for this chapter. More coming soon though. Still love you guys. Best readers ever. Leave a review even if it is to bitch me out. ;)**


	13. Learning to be okay

"Max, please calm down," Alex said softly to her sobbing little brother.

"How can you say that?" he sniffed. "Alex, I _saw_. I saw what that man was trying to do to you guys. And it is all my fault!" He stood up and forced his fingers roughly through his hair. "Alex, all of the stuff that I did, the spell.." Max was shaking his head furiously and Alex stood up to try and calm him again.

"Max, it wasn't your fault. Your conscience was gone. It wasn't you!" She pulled him by the arms and shook him, forcing him to look at her. "The important thing is that everyone is okay now. And that _is _because of you."

Max sighed and pulled his arms out of her hands, then sat back down on the couch. "Justin…" His voice shook and he teared up again. "He's never going to forgive me."

"Max, come on."

Suddenly Max stood up again, wiping his face. "Listen Alex, I gotta go."

"What? Where??" Alex was stunned. They were all finally safe and together and he wanted to leave?

"Back to school. There's um, something I have to take care of."

"No, Max. Please don't go now," she begged.

"You don't understand Alex, I didn't just hurt you and Justin. I've done," he swallowed hard, "some terrible things, and if I don't go back now, something really bad is going to happen."

She sighed and then just nodded. "Mom and Dad went to Grandma's, so you guys shouldn't have to worry about dealing with them for a few days. I'll be back as soon as I can," Max said.

Alex hugged her brother and then he was gone through the door to the wizard world. She knew there wasn't much more she could do about him for now, except worry of course. But her strongest concern was located above her. She left the lair and began the slow walk to Justin's bedroom, completely unsure of what she was going to say.

When she got to his door, she stopped and pressed her forehead against it taking a few steadying breaths. She tried to prepare herself for whatever she'd be facing, and prayed she'd be able to help him get through this. Finally, she knocked gently and then opened the door. "Justin?"

Her heart broke when she saw him. He was sitting on the floor at the end of his bed. His knees were pulled to his chest with his elbows resting on them. His hands were clasped behind his lowered head. She sat on the floor next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

Justin lifted his head and looked at her but didn't answer. His eyes still seemed far away. She managed to pull one of his arms into her lap and wrapped her hand around his. "Justin, we're fine now. It's all over."

He still didn't speak. She watched as a tear fell down his cheek and he covered his face with his hands. Then after a few silent minutes, Justin started breathing heavily like he was suddenly having an anxiety attack. He jumped to his feet and ran out of his room. Alex followed him into the bathroom where he began to vomit.

Tears fell from her eyes as she rubbed her brother's back. He'd been so brave in protecting her and she couldn't stand to see him this way. "Oh Justin," she cried. He laid his head on his arm, trying to catch his breath.

Alex turned the shower on and then helped Justin to his feet. He moved without speaking, allowing her to guide him. She walked him to the sink and filled a glass with water, then handed it to him. He rinsed his mouth out as she began to unbutton his shirt. He allowed her to undress him but still didn't speak or look at her.

Alex undressed as well and they both stepped into the shower. Justin let the warm water cover his body. Alex took a bar of soap and a wash rag in her hands and began slowly and gently washing her brother's skin. She focused on her task as well as the plan she was trying to form in her head for fixing all of this mess. Then suddenly his arms were around her. She dropped the rag and soap and held him as he pulled her tightly into his chest.

"I was so scared he was going to hurt you," he said finally. Alex looked up at him, so happy to hear his voice again. She pressed herself closer to him smiling into his shoulder. "I've never been so scared in my life. I'm sorry I –"

"Justin," she stopped him. "Oh Justin, please don't do that. I know what you did for me back there. You _saved_ me. I'll always be thankful for what you did." She stepped back a little and looked into his eyes.

"If Max hadn't,"

"Max was great. But so were you. I am so lucky to have two brothers that would risk themselves for me." Alex put her hand on Justin's face and he seemed to be hearing what she was saying. She pulled him to her and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

They finished their shower and got into their pajamas. Alex felt a little better about Justin's state of mind. He seemed to at least be back in the realm of reality. Justin got into his bed and pulled the covers back, making room for her. She tucked in next to him and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him. It seemed like so much time had passed since they set out to find Marcellus, when it had actually only been that morning. They fell asleep, exhausted.

……

The next morning Justin woke up to find Alex still wrapped safely in his arms. He stared at her sleeping peacefully for a while. All of the pain from the day before melted away as he realized how grateful he that she was safe. Nothing else mattered to him but that. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the forehead.

Then it hit him. No dreams! He had slept through the night and not had a single dream! He laid back on his pillow letting out a long and loud sigh of relief. This caused Alex to stir and she opened her eyes, peering up at her brother. The smile on his face caused her to do the same. She sat up a little and he sat up too, rubbing her arm.

"Good morning," he said softly, still smiling.

"As long as you're smiling, it is a good morning." Alex wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moved into his lap, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"I'm okay," he said rubbing circles on her back. "Are you okay?"

Alex lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. Then she leaned in and placed a soft, slow kiss on his lips. "I'm okay." She sighed and hugged him again. "I just want to forget about yesterday and move on."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," he replied. He just hoped it would be that easy. "So uh… how did you sleep?"

"Okay I gue – Wait! No dreams!" she beamed up at him.

"I know! It really worked." They smiled at each other for a moment, and then Justin's face became more serious. "So, where does this leave… us?"

Alex looked at him a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"Alex, a lot has happened. I understand if things have, ya know, changed."

Alex sighed and held his hand in hers. "Justin, how I feel about you hasn't changed. I love you. And I _want _to be with you."

"But – "

"That sick asshole can't hurt us anymore, Justin. And I'm not going to let what he did," Justin shivered and looked away, but she put her hand on his face and moved it back to her, "I'm not going to let it take you away from me. We've been through too much to give up now. I _won't_ give up on you. Or on us. We belong together, Justin. You know that."

Justin placed his hand on hers where it rested on his face, and the turned his head and placed a kiss into her palm. Then he pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply on the lips.

They kissed for a few more minutes before Alex stopped him. "Tonight," she said softly, looking into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He brushed some hair out of her face. "We don't have to rush anything."

Alex brought his hand to her mouth and kissed his fingers, wrapping hers around them. "I'm sure. I want to be with you, and I want it to be tonight. Mom and Dad are gone to Grandma's and Max went back to school."

"He did? Why?" Justin suddenly felt concern for his brother. They had so much to talk about and he really should be here, safe with them.

Alex shrugged. "He said he had some things he needed to take care of."

Justin sighed, dropping the issue. Alex got up and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "So tonight?" she asked smiling. Justin smiled back and nodded. "Your room or mine?" she joked.

"Just meet me here at 8 o'clock, and leave the rest to me." With that she left his room and went to get dressed.

_The rest? _she wondered to herself.

**Okay guys, are you ready for it? You've been so patient and in the next chapter comes the pay off. **** Anybody excited?**


	14. The big night

**Here it is… the moment you've all been waiting for. **** Finally. Thank you for the patience, I've been working on this chapter for a while, and kept getting busy with school. But I didn't want to post it until it was right.**

Alex had been out all day. She went shopping, got her nails done, got waxed, and a million other things to prepare for that night. Really she just didn't want to let Justin see how nervous she really was. All along, she'd been the one convincing him she was ready, and she was… she was sure of it, but the sureness didn't seem to do much for the fact that her hands wouldn't stop shaking. She knew if she let him see her with just the slightest bit of hesitation that he would pull the plug on the whole thing. And she didn't want that. Not after everything they'd been through. She just had to clear her head and make sure she was prepared. For _everything…_

She had been on the pill for a while, just in case she decided to give in to Dean's desperate attempts for sex. She also figured, even though she was pretty sure it would never happen with Dean, that she was going to be going off to college soon and it was always better to be safe. Still, that afternoon she decided she needed a little more assurance. If something happened, it would ruin both of their lives in more ways than one.

Alex made a visit to the wizard world. She'd heard about this place, a little potions shop, from some of girls at Wiz-Tech a few years back. When she entered the shop, a little woman from behind the counter came out to greet her. "Yes honey, I know, I know just the thing," she said right away.

Alex stared at her in confusion. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

The little woman pulled on her arm and Alex dumbly followed the woman to a small case containing rows and rows of clear vials, each a different color. She pulled a dark purple one from its place in on the shelf and handed it to Alex. "What is this?" she asked, examining the bottle.

"It's for the nerves, yes?" Alex noticed the woman had a strange accent she couldn't quite place. "So you can relax, make the good time really really good? Yes?"

"Huh?" Alex suddenly realized what was in the bottle. It must be some kind of sexual pleasure enhancement. "No…" she said slowly, handing the bottle back. The woman didn't take it but just stared back at her seeming almost offended. "Um, I was wondering if you hand any prophylactics?"

"Propawhatnow?" the old woman seemed to be losing her patience.

Alex gestured to her stomach. "No babies." She said loudly and slowly so that the woman would understand.

"Ah… yes yes yes," she said happily, picking up another bottle, this time with a light pink liquid inside. Alex took it and attempted to give the purple vile back again. The old woman turned as if she hadn't seen her and walked back behind the counter. "20 dollars."

Alex decided to just pay the woman and leave. As soon as she was back in the lair, she looked at the clock. It was 7:50. She examined herself in the mirror for a moment and then changed into the outfit she had bought earlier that day. It was a light blue dress that hung loosely on her shoulders, and was held together by a single tie in the back. The low neck, thin straps, and mostly open back exposed her suntanned skin nicely. The shape of the dress wasn't one that allowed for a bra, and it clung to her breasts which were only just covered. The skirt of the dress flowed to her mid-thigh. She had debated long and hard, but decided to go with a pair of simple white panties, although they were thongs because the material of the dress would have shown too much of a line. When she was all dressed, she took the pink bottle out of her purse and swallowed its contents.

After tossing the empty bottle into the trash, she began to head upstairs, but something stopped her. She looked at herself in the mirror again. She was pretty nervous, and it showed. Alex tried to make herself look seductive but she only felt more embarrassed. Then her purse caught her eye. _Well, I do have it. No use in it going to waste right? _She pulled the vial of purple liquid from her bag and held it up, examining it for a few moments. Then, without another thought about it, she poured it all into her mouth and swallowed. She looked in the mirror one last time, smiling, before heading upstairs to Justin's room.

When she got there the door was closed. Alex took a deep breath and reached for the knob, turning it slowly. Her breath seemed to be sucked from her lungs as she saw the room. It wasn't even recognizable. Justin had magically transformed every inch and turned his room into a place of pure romantic fantasy. The walls seemed to be glowing and Alex noticed that there were hundreds of tiny candles floating in midair all along them. Justin's bed was gone, and in its place was a beautiful large bed draped with gorgeous white and purple linens and at the head was an intricately designed iron headboard. Behind the bed was a serene waterfall flowing from the ceiling to the floor. When Alex saw it, she gasped. There was a balcony too, and the doors were open letting in the moonlight and the warm summer air.

And then, smiling, Alex's eyes found Justin. He was standing in the far corner of the room, near a small table that contained a plate of strawberries and three white roses. He was gorgeous. He had on a pair of simple black pants and a dark grey button-down shirt with the first few buttons open, slightly revealing his strong chest. The sleeves were rolled up a little too. Her eyes met his and his mouth dropped open.

"Hey," she said, softly. Alex moved closer to him and Justin's eyes roamed her body as it moved. Her dress swayed around in rhythm with her hips as her sexy legs carried her closer and closer to him. Something awoke in Justin at that moment and it took every ounce of self control he had to keep himself from tearing her dress from her body and throwing her onto the bed. He took a deep breath and smiled back at her.

"You look so…" he couldn't even find the right word, so he just shook his head. Alex blushed and reached her hand out to him, sliding it around his shoulder.

"Well you look pretty so yourself," she teased before placing her lips on his. He breathed in her scent, memorizing everything he noticed. "This room is amazing, Justin," she said when they pulled their lips apart again.

Justin wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulled her body tight against his. "I love you Alex," he said, looking deeply into her eyes. "I've always loved you." She smiled, and before he could see the tear that began to fill her eye, she pulled him back to her lips. This time the kiss sparked a little more heat inside Alex than she had been prepared for. She thrust her tongue against Justin's violently, and her hands pulled on his neck, trying to get him as close as possible. Justin's body responded as well. His hands slid down her back and gripped her ass on both sides, pressing his growing dick against her aching crotch. Her fingers worked quickly to unbutton the rest of his shirt before sliding it off his shoulders and down his strong arms.

Together they sort of moved backward until Justin stumbled back, landing in a chair across from the bed. Alex looked down at him hungrily and lifted her skirt slightly so that she could straddle him in the chair. Their lips met again in another round, still more intense than before. Alex moaned with enjoyment, rocking her hips and grinding her heated center against Justin's hard-on.

Justin moved his mouth to Alex's neck and one of his hand reached up and closed over her breast, squeezing it roughly through her dress. More moans came from Alex's mouth as she enjoyed the feeling of her brother's hands exploring her body. She writhed against him more and more, almost unable to control herself.

She felt his hand release its grip on her tit and then his fingertip slid slowly up the strap of her dress. Then, in a delicate move, he slipped the material off of her shoulder, letting it drop down her arm and expose her breast to him fully. She leaned back and untied the dress and dropped the other side down her shoulder, pulling her arms out of the straps, leaving the material resting around her stomach.

Justin put a hand on each bare breast, watching himself fondle her with excited satisfaction. He brought one of her nipples to his lips and rubbed them back and forth softly across the delicate bump. Then he flicked his tongue out of his mouth, tasting her sweet skin, sucking her nipple into his mouth slowly, savoring every second. It wasn't long before he lost the control of these slow movements and began groping and sucking and licking every inch of her gorgeous tits with unstoppable need. Alex ran her fingers through his dark hair, gripping it tightly as the jolts of pleasure shot through her body with every contact.

With his mouth still roaming her chest, Justin lifted Alex up and carried her swiftly over to the large bed, laying her down without breaking contact. His mouth was on hers again, and his hands stayed with her breasts. Somehow, in the fog of his enjoyment, a stab of reality came back to him and he broke the kiss for a moment.

"Should I get a condom?" he asked suddenly.

"No it's okay," she replied simply, and that was all the explanation he needed.

"And you're sure about this?" he asked carefully.

Alex rolled her eyes and put her hand on his. "Believe me," she said pulling his hand away from her breast and sliding it under her dress and into her wet crotch. "I want this." She kept her hand on his and rubbed it against her soaked panties. "A lot."

"Oh my God," Justin whispered as his fingertips came into contact with her cotton panties. He couldn't believe how wet she was. He pulled the panties aside and ran his fingers up and down her slit a few times. Alex's breathing got heavier and her skin was hot. She needed him now more than she'd ever needed anything. Justin brought his hand back out from under her dress and examine his fingers. They glistened from the juice dripping from Alex's pussy. Without any hesitation he sucked them into his mouth and cleaned her liquid off of them. Then he looked back at her. "I have to have you." He said it with such fierce eagerness that Alex got the impression she wouldn't be able to stop him if she tried.

His hands gathered up the sides of her dress and pulled it up over her head. Then she lay there in only her panties. Justin ran his hand over her stomach before slipping his fingers back into her panties. This time he pushed two finger deep inside of her. The sudden presence of him inside of her made her gasp and arch her back.

Justin took advantage of her position and followed the long curve of her body with his tongue, licking from just below her belly button all the way to her breast and then finally to her jaw. Alex's body was tingling at every spot he touched. And her hips began to rock against the fingers that were expertly fucking her. She pulled on his head, bringing his lips to hers. She sucked on his tongue, her body now aching with need.

Finally Justin pulled his hand out of her soaked panties and pulled them off of her. Alex watched his movements as he also gently removed her shoes. He was sitting near the end of the bed now, and began rubbing her feet. He stared into her eyes as she stared back. Justin's eyes were so intense it made her tremble. His hands moved to her calves now, rubbing firm circles deep into her muscles. He lifted one of her legs up to his level and placed a soft kiss just above her ankle. Then he sucked the skin of her leg into his mouth, biting ever so gently as his hands moved past her knee to the inside of her thigh.

Alex twitched as his hand pressed against one of her most sensitive areas, her inner thigh. "MMmmm" she moaned as she licked her lips. Instinctively her legs spread open slightly and one of her hands moved to down to her clit, relieving some of the tension that was beginning to over flow. Justin, with his mouth exploring her thigh, watched as his sister pressed and rubbed her own pussy right in front of his face. He almost released his seed inside his pants right there. A growl rose in his throat and his animalistic instinct once again began to overpower him. He couldn't control himself anymore. He needed to taste her, to drink her juice like it was wine from the gods.

Sliding one hand under her butt to lift her hips slightly in his direction, and using the other hand to pull on her wrist, moving her hand out of his way, he took her. With a wide open mouth, he consumed her. He pressed his face hard against her, his nose firmly against her clit, breathing in her scent, and pushed his tongue deep inside her hot wet hole. Her sweet juice coated his tongue and dripped down his chin as he lapped, gulped, slurped, and moaned into her cunt.

Alex breathed desperate moans into the night air as her body submitted everything to him. She'd do anything for him then, anything he asked in that moment she'd never be able to refuse. She was his completely. Her hands moved to his hair and pulled gently. Alex placed her feet on his shoulders and her curled toes pressed into him. She was almost over the edge when he pulled away.

Alex let out a desperate sigh as she looked up to see her brother standing up next to the bed now. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers, leaving himself standing naked for her viewing. Then he moved to lay next to her on the bed. Alex brought her hand to his hard thick cock as he pulled her lips back to his again. She loved the way it felt in her hand, and against her skin. Justin's hand was back on her breast. He rolled his body over hers, holding himself up on one arm, without breaking their kiss. Justin was addicted to her, the way she smelled and tasted, the way she felt. He wanted to always have her, on his tongue, on his hands, on his body, on his dick. He wanted to own her, possess her entire being.

Instinctively, Alex lifted one leg around his. Her thigh never broke contact with his, and now she could feel his hard shaft resting against her hot, wet pussy. Justin was an animal with his kisses. Unable to control himself he thrust his hips against hers, pressing his cock against her opening roughly. She grunted into his lips and he pulled his face back, looking finally into her wide eyes.

"I'm ready," she whispered, and the look in her eyes brought him back to the reality of what was about to happen. This next moment was going to be one that both of them remember forever. Justin took a deep breath and moved his hand to the tip of his dick, positioning it right at her entrance. Then slowly his began to enter her.

One inch in and her body suddenly seemed so small. He had to push to enter another inch, and Alex let out a soft sigh. Justin could feel himself expanding her inner walls, forcing them open slowly. After another moment he pulled back out slowly just a little, and then pushed again, thrusting further into her, this time feeling her break. He memorized her face in that moment. Everything from the quiver of her lip, to the desperate excitement and fear in her eyes. He kissed her then, thrusting himself fully and forcefully into her body. Then he paused as her body adjusted to him, reshaping itself to fit him perfectly, and only him.

As their lips separated with an audible pop, Justin brought his hips backwards once again, sliding himself slowly out of his sister, the friction causing a gentle sharpness to radiate throughout her body. Alex could feel every cell in her body responding to the new sensation she was experiencing. Again he was in her, and this time she lifted her knees, allowing him deeper inside of her. She wrapped both of her feet around his thighs, clinging to him as he pumped in and out of her slowly. Her hands moved to his strong back and she lifted her head to his shoulder.

Justin was beginning to sweat. Alex pressed her mouth to his chest and licked his salty skin. She wanted to drink him in. His movements were expertly bringing her pleasure now and nothing had ever felt better than his naked body pressed against her. Alex squeezed him tighter with her legs and Justin brought his mouth down to her breast, sucking at her nipple once again.

"Oh my God," Alex cried out desperately. "Yes…"

Justin was speeding up his pace now but her pussy was so tight around his thick cock that he felt as if he might rip her open if he pounded into her the way he really wanted to. "You feel so fucking good baby," he moaned as he pulled himself in and out of her gripping body, desperate to make this moment last forever.

Alex and Justin explored each other's bodies, memorizing each inch of skin. Justin rolled to the side of Alex pulling him, with her, pressing harder and harder into her. Then Alex lifted her body so that she was on top of him. The sensation of him inside of her felt completely different at this angle. Every moment was building pleasure within her. Alex rode Justin's cock slowly, fully enjoying each stimulating inch of his shaft. Justin watched her on top of him, her breasts bouncing slightly with the rhythm. He reached up and held them in his hands.

Alex rolled her hips in a circle and a new sensation still was felt, this time bringing her very close. She continued the circular motions, speeding them faster and faster. Justin watched his sisters face as her eyes closed and her breath quickened. He moved his hands to her ass, following her motions. She leaned her body down, pressing her hands against his chest. Then her back arched and she threw her head back as her pussy began to squeeze down on his now abused dick. She began to moan, louder and louder until she let out a long desperate scream of pleasure as she came, spilling her juices all over his balls.

Then she collapsed into his arms and he rolled her body back over so that he was again on top. The intensity of her orgasm robbed him of any control he had left. He slammed his cock into her sore spent pussy over and over, causing her to wince in pain. She held on to his neck as he gripped the iron headboard behind her. The entire bed moved with his thrusts and with every motion he grunted harder and harder. Finally, with one final push Justin released himself inside of her, cumming harder than he ever had before. "AHHHHHH!" he yelled as his cock emptied the contents of his balls deep inside of her. Alex could feel every squirt pulsing into her body and she lifted her hips against his, locking them together for what seemed like several long minutes.

Justin breathed heavily against her hair, lowering his body to lay flat against hers. He was still inside her, both of their bodies now tender and sensitive. Alex softly ran her hand up and down his back and whispered, "I love you Justin," in his ear. At that, Justin kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her back, pulling her tightly against his hot body.

**Well? They finally did it! What did you guys think? Pleeeease let me know. Especially all of you who have been with me from the beginning on this story. I can't wait to hear your reaction. Oh and just so you know, the night isn't over yet. ;) They are just getting things started. Stay tuned for more.**


	15. The End

The End

I'm very sorry to do this, but I've decided to end this story here. Someday I may write a sequel that would focus mostly on Max, but also explore where Justin and Alex's relationship goes. I have it all planned out, I just don't have the motivation or time to do it now. So for the time being I am saying goodbye to Max Gets Revenge. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. You really have been great and I love you all! Thanks again.

-A


End file.
